The Fragments of a destiny
by SapphireMay20
Summary: In this world, there are people who are born with special powers. Call them gifted if you want to but in this world, humans don't agree with their existence and call them Metrahumans. What will happen when all of the fragments meet and the prophecy is complete? When a group of gifted kids show up, what will happen? Is it fate that brought them all together or is it just pure luck?
1. Chapter 1

**THE FRAGMENTS OF A DESTINY****  
****Chapter 1  
**_Prologue_**  
**_**In this world, there are people who are born with special powers. Call them gifted if you want to but in this world, humans don't agree with their existence and call them Metrahumans. Some people envy them, some people despise them. But all Metrahumans are born to fulfil a destiny set for them. Their destinies? -All are unique and find their destinies individually. For a certain group of children, their destinies are all fragments of a puzzle and together, their destinies are far larger than any destiny ever. What will happen when all of the fragments meet? Will they complete their destinies together or will they all be destroyed and be forever trapped?**_

_When all of the fragments meet  
the biggest piece will be complete  
This piece shall be the one  
with the ability to save everyone  
These smaller pieces are the foundation  
to the biggest piece's recreation  
And if the pieces don't meet  
then the absolute worst will beat  
But if in time, the pieces come together  
all the destinies will be combined for ever  
and light will prevail.  
What was lost  
will be regained by the one  
The balance of the world  
is in the hands of those fragments  
This prophecy shall unfold  
a very long time from now  
We will come back once  
I deem the land worthy  
and once Alpha and Omega meet…_

_**August 13th 2049**_

_A man was tapping away on his computer late at night when a small boy with green hair slowly walked in mumbling  
"Daddy, my head hurts again."  
The man on the computer turned to face the small boy and gestured him to give him a hug which the boy did. While the little boy was hugging hum, he touched the boy's head and smirked when the little boy relaxed in his arms. Then after a few moments, the little boy let out a little yawn and let go of his dad.  
"Thank you daddy. My head doesn't hurt anymore. Good night." Said the little boy as he left.  
"Good night my little Drew." Said the man on the computer chair as little boy walked back to his room. _

_Jason was just taking a walk through the big city when he suddenly noticed that mysterious men in black clothes were following him but at a safe distance away from him. He took many twists and turns to make sure if they were actually following him but they just kept following until Jason was cornered into an alleyway. When he turned around, sure enough, the stalkers were standing right in front of him. But before he could react, one of the men covered his mouth and nose with a piece of cloth and he was knocked out unconscious.  
When Jason woke up, he noticed that he was in a strange room that was all grey and that he had a power limiter for metrahuman powers and remembered what had happened to him earlier. When he tried to run, he noticed that his ankle was chained to the floor with a metal chain. If Jason could take off the power limiter, which he couldn't, he could bend the metal chain and bust himself out.  
His captives should've known that he had woken up because a few minutes after he woke up thinking of a way to escape, a man in black clothes walked in with another older man with grey hair.  
"What do you want from me? Let me go and take off this stupid power limiter!"  
"Well, we can't do that just yet, you are going to help us carry out our plan for world domination!"  
"And if I don't?"  
"Then we will personally murder each and every one of you r family and friends right in front of your eyes." Said the man with the grey hair evilly.  
That had stopped Jason in his tracks.  
"So, do you agree to use your powers for us? Or suffer the consequences?" cooed the man evilly with a horrid grin on his face.  
"Fine, I'll do it. "  
And that was the last time Jason knew what freedom felt like…_

_May realised she was being followed by mysterious men dressed in black so she quickly walked to school. She had shoulder length chocolate brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. When she reached the school, she found herself walking down the hall of the school. She had just reached her locker when she suddenly had a blur in her vision making it impossible for her to put in her locker combination. These vision blurs were once things that came to her every two months but now, they were coming much more frequently. She had gone to see a doctor about this but the doctor would just say that her eyes were perfectly fine. Even so, she still worried. After that vision blur, she quickly put in her locker combination and took out her books. While she was doing this, she felt a presence stand behind her. She cautiously turned around and saw Bianca and her two other friends standing behind her a watching her. She ignored this and closed her locker and walked away. But when she passed Bianca and her friends, she could hear her name being said in their little discussion. _**"May is a freak. She has no friends. She's a monster. I bet cha she's a metrahuman."**_ Even though she was hurt, she kept walking like she had heard nothing. But all of a sudden, her vision started failing her and black spots started to appear all over her vision until all she could see was nothing but black. Through this process, she held her head tightly and screamed in pain. That was the last time she was ever able to see the colourful world… _

_Scarlet had always had trouble fitting in with her hair purple with black stipes in it and her pink cat-like eyes. Everyone always kept their distance from her and she hated that. She also got into a lot of fights with other people which cause more fear towards her. Everywhere she went she could only hear things like "_**Scarlet is a freak. I swear, she's not human. She's a metrahuman.**"_ Scarlet didn't let these comments bother her. But one day, mysterious men came into her home and started chasing her. Scarlet decided to hide inside her bedroom. Her door kept banging and banging due to the fact that mysterious people were after her. She wanted scream for her mother but she knew that her mother would nothing to help since she seemed to hate her since she was a metrahuman. She closed her eyes instead and imagined how nice it was back when her father was still alive. Eventually, the mysterious men got through the door and searched her room until they finally found her and took her away. She tried to call out for her mother but her mother quickly shut her eyes and turned away. Scarlet had never felt to hurt before and gave up struggling in the men's grip. Before she even knew it, she had been taken away to a metrahuman detainment centre never to see her home ever again…_

_Rolyn was now an abandoned kid on the streets. She always wore a jacket with a long hoddie she found which covered her snow white hair and her icy blue eyes. Without her long jacket on, she would be criticized about her appearance. She would hear things like "_**She's a freak. Stay away from her. She must be a metrahuman.**_" Before she was abandoned, she was just an average girl, besides the white hair and the cold blue eyes, with a normal life and everything. She had promised not to trust or love anyone anymore after that day she saw her family die right before her eyes. Rolyn couldn't handle love and trust after that tragic day. Her parents were murdered by these mysterious men that came looking for her. She trusted her parents saying that she should get away and that they would be alright. But after she came back looking for them, the mysterious men had disappeared and her parents were dying. She cried and cried holding onto her parent's hands until she said goodbye to them and left them forever. She decided to go wherever she could sense a lot of energy to absorb to boost her energy absorbing metrahuman power. That was the last day she would trust and love anyone ever…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nine years later… **

**Scarlet's POV**

"As we all know, there is a new era of humans. We all know them as metrahumans. They are here to destroy all of us humans. But with my help, we shall rid them off the face of this Earth."  
A girl with a black long wig stood in the crowd of listeners and tried to hold onto her composure as they spoke about a plan to obliterate the race of metrahumans. She hated how her step-father was out to destroy all of the metrahumans. What did we Metrahumans do to you humans? She thought. Scarlet had listened to her step-father's speeches for so long now that she hated them so much.  
"I know there are a few of Metrahumans in this group of listeners, but hear me out, we will be free of them soon enough."  
She got so frustrated she took off running into an alleyway. When she was sure that no one had followed her, she took off her wig and eye contacts to reveal her pink cat-like eyes and purple hair striped with black. She had blamed her metrahuman power for her appearance. Scarlet's power was to shift change into a purple tiger with black stripes. As soon as she transformed, she was confronted by her step-father. Even though he wanted to rid the world of metrahumans, he didn't want to harm his step-daughter. If he did, then that would leave a bad mark in his report and position in the parliament. She just stared at the man in front of her and glared. Before he could catch her, Scarlet took off running at tiger speed. Leaving everything behind and searching for a better life.  
A few days later, Scarlet found herself wandering in a town with people walking around. She quickly took cover in an alleyway as soon as she heard sirens from the MCD. Scarlet knew what this meant. Either the MCD were looking for her or the MCD were after another metrahuman. When the commotion died down, Scarlet stepped away from her hiding place and continued to look for some shelter in this new town she had stumbled across.  
**  
A few weeks later…**

**Rolyn's POV**

Rolyn was walking along the sidewalks wearing her long jacket hiding her snowy white hair and icy blue eyes. She wore her jacket to hide her appearance from the humans. Rolyn knew that she needed to go buy the food quickly so that May wouldn't have to worry about her. Rolyn had remembered the day she met the brunette. When Rolyn met May, May had been trying to break into a corner store and Rolyn had stopped her. Rolyn helped May get back on the right track of life. From then on, she and the May had been together wherever they went and helped each other like sisters since they didn't have any family left.  
Then all of a sudden, a shriek snapped Rolyn out of her thoughts. As if by instinct, Rolyn started too charge for the sound of the shriek knowing that it would have been another metrahuman trying to escape from the MDC (Metrahuman Demolishing Co-operation). Rolyn hated how those people were constantly after metrahumans. When Rolyn was positive she had reached the location of the shriek, she quickly charged up her metrahuman power and started to fight her way through the MDC. It was a long fight but in the end, she reached the centre of the circle and saw a little girl with midnight blue hair and matching blue eyes looking terrified sitting on the ground shaking after falling out of a tornado which Rolyn presumed was made by her. The young girl looked no more than 12, however, Rolyn could sense some metrahuman powers emitting from the young girl.  
Before the MCD could wake up again, Rolyn quickly grabbed the younger girl's wrist and yanked her up before dragging her along as she ran back to the abandoned church she knew May was waiting in.

**May's POV**

May was sitting in an abandoned church and was waiting for her friend Rolyn to come back with the food. May remembered the day she and Rolyn met. Rolyn had found her trying to break into a corner store and helped her to stop. After that meeting, she and Rolyn had always stuck together and helped other metrahumans they found. Even though she became blind a few years ago she didn't tell her family in case they would think of her differently and soon enough, she had figured out how to use her telekinesis to see without her eyes.  
Not a while after that, she learned that she was a metrahuman after being confronted by those mysterious men in black at her home without any signs of her father, mother or brother. That time, she was so scared that she used her telekinesis to destroy the house she once called home. She had managed to escape unscathed because of her metrahuman powers. She thought she had killed her family during the fight so she left her home and started travelling to look for a new life.  
May had just recovered from one of her future visions. In her vision she saw Rolyn fighting some MDC (Metrahuman Demolishing Co-operation) and trying to save a little girl who seemed no older than 12. May had a little head ache after these very random future visions. It's not like she couldn't handle them, it's just that after each one, she would feel really dizzy. After her little headache, she turned her attention back to waiting for Rolyn and perhaps a little girl if Rolyn decided to take her in.  
As if on cue, she felt Rolyn and another person's presence in the church and saw Rolyn running up to her with a younger girl being dragged behind.  
May allowed Rolyn and the younger girl to calm down and regain their breath after running and when they seemed calmed down, May looked towards the younger girl and asked  
"What's your name?"  
"My name is Dawn" answered the little girl  
"Well my name is May and your rescuer over here is Rolyn" answered May while Rolyn gave Dawn a welcoming smile.  
"How did you know?" Rolyn asked May  
"After you left, I had another future vision." Answered May.  
"Where are we, what will happen to me and _who _are you guys?" questioned Dawn.  
"One, we are in an abandoned church that me Rolyn currently live in, two, you will be staying with us and three, we are the Team Alpha of this town."  
"WOW! You guys are _the _Team Alpha who protects metrahumans that are in this town?" Dawn asked amazed  
"Yeah. But you can't tell anyone who or where we really are. K?" Rolyn asked  
"Sure." Dawn said while looking at May  
"Are you blind May?" blurted out Dawn. After saying this, May sensed that Dawn was feeling embarrassed but May didn't mind.  
"Yes I am." answered May calmly  
"But how can you see?" questioned Dawn  
"I see with my telekinesis." said May  
"That's so cool! I didn't know you could have more than one power!" Dawn said  
"Well, I was just born like that." Answered May.  
"Rolyn, what is her power?" May asked Rolyn  
"From what I've seen, I think she can control air." Answered Rolyn.  
"Is that right Dawn?" asked May  
"Yeah. I didn't mean to attract so much attention. I was just panicking and then suddenly the wind picked up and someone noticed me." Answered Dawn  
"It's okay Dawn. I've been in that situation before." Rolyn said.  
"Let's go to sleep now and tomorrow we can do some training together. Yeah?" May said before she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jason's POV  
**Jason's new mission for the boss was to retrieve a certain girl that had escaped the metrahuman detainment centre a few years ago. He was walking through the city in a caped that had a hoddie to hide his green eyes, brown hair and his power limiter he had ever since he was younger.  
"This is going to be interesting."  
Jason followed the target whose name was Scarlet around the town he was in now  
"Wow, this town is cold." Shuddered  
Jason followed the target for a while before cutting a corner and waiting for her to pass by the alleyway he was waiting in now for her and catch her.  
When the target passed the alleyway, he noticed that she was deep in thought and seized the chance to grab her into the alley way and take her away. Before stepping out he shifted into his metal form and charged up his weapons and muttered in a low voice  
"Let's get this over and done with quick."

**Scarlet's POV  
**It was a warm evening when Scarlet was walking through the newest town she had found after running away from her step-father.  
"It's so cold in this town. This must be the place Misty was talking about." Scarlet said as she shuddered.  
"I better find Misty as soon as I can."  
Scarlet walked around the town with her cape with the hoodie on to cover her purple hair striped with black lines and pink cat eyes so people wouldn't look at her that much but when she stopped in front of the abandoned church, she thought that she could see someone look at her through the dusty window. But as soon as she blinked, the figure was gone. Scarlet brushed this off and kept going. Scarlet remembered being taken away from her own house and forced to stay in a horrible metrahuman detainment centre. Before she escaped from there, she made a friend and her name was Misty. Misty had green emerald eyes like the seaweed and orange hair like the sun. Scarlet loved it when they were playing together. She learnt that Misty came from the city she was in right now and that she could control water. Misty usually Scarlet catty girl because she had the power to shift change into the form of a purple black striped tiger with pink eyes. She blamed her metrahuman power for her strange appearance which causes everyone to be scared of her. But Misty didn't care. They both promised the day they escaped together that they would meet up again in the coldest city where Misty came from and from there, they hadn't seen each other since.  
"I wonder how Misty is doing now. Is she even here?" I wondered  
Scarlet's thoughts were interrupted when she was suddenly pulled into an alleyway she was walking past by someone or something that felt cold and hard. Like metal.  
"What is a pretty little girl doing here walking alone along an alleyway by herself so late?" the stranger's voice said  
"Let go of me!" I screamed hoping that someone would hear me but no one did  
I quickly changed into my tiger form and started to fight the metal guy that had grabbed me. While we fought, I noticed that the person was a guy and yes, he was covered in metal and could shift change the shape of his hands into any weapon of choice.  
"This guy is going to be a tough opponent."  
"What do you want from me?" I demanded  
"I'm just another metrahuman here to take a girl back to her father."  
"How do you know who I am?"  
"How can you hide your pink eyes, purple and black hair from me?" answered the voice  
"Stay away if you know what's good for you!" I threatened  
We battled for a long time but eventually, my body started to give out and I gradually slowed down which gave my opponent time to strike me stomach with a metal hammer which caused me to collapse on the ground. Just before I blacked out, I saw two MDC officers battle the metal guy and knock him before putting us both in a truck. Suddenly, everything went black and I was out like a light. 

**Dawn's POV**

Dawn had just woken up to the sound of rocks falling outside the room she was sleeping in. At first, she was surprised that she wasn't at home but then remembered that her family was captured by the MDC leaving her to flee from her home and allowing her to be so close to being captured. But luckily, Rolyn was around and saved her from the MDC. It took her a while to process what had happened where she was but she then was snapped out of her thoughts were May came in with Rolyn trailing behind her looking puffed out.  
"So you're awake! G'morning Dawn!" said Rolyn  
"Good morning Dawn. You wanna come eat breakfast with us?" asked May  
"Good morning May and Rolyn! And yes I want to eat breakfast please." Answered Dawn  
"Whoa, whoa, no need to be so formal with us Dawn; we're your sisters now. Okay?"  
"OKAY!" chirped Dawn happily  
"Oh yeah, what was hat sound of rocks falling before?" asked Dawn  
"Sorry, that was us, did we wake you?" answered Rolyn  
"It's okay." Said Dawn  
"Let's go eat breakfast!" May said happily  
"OKAY!" responded Dawn and Rolyn together  
"You two can go train for a bit and I'll get breakfast ready in twenty minutes" announced May as she went to the church's kitchen  
"Let's go to the car park behind the church Dawn"  
"Okay."  
_20 minutes later…..  
_"Rolyn, Dawn, breakfast is ready!" announced May.  
Before Rolyn and I came running in, May had checked everything over with her telekinesis and sensed that Rolyn and I were coming really quick so she moved away from the door that was about to burst open.  
"YAY! Breakfasts ready!" Rolyn and I said together  
"Dig in guys!" said May as she laughed at how fast Rolyn was starting to eat.  
I couldn't believe how well May could cook! May's cooking reminded Dawn of her mother. So to get her mind off that she asked  
"So, what do you guys do and what are your powers?"  
"We usually stay here and whenever there is trouble with metrahumans around the area, we usually go help rescue the metrahumans. And I can absorb any form of energy and distribute it as either light of lightning and May here is telekinetic, can heal and distribute the pain to someone else, can see into the future and is a telepathic. " Answered Rolyn as she kept eating  
"Wow! Can I help you guys?" asked Dawn  
"Sure you can, but that means more training for you k?" answered May and Rolyn  
Dawn was so happy and excited she jumped up from her seat shouting many yays, which made May and Rolyn smile.  
_A few days later…  
_Rolyn had been gone for a while now to go do her checks around town and buy some food but I was already starting to miss her. During the day, I had started to get really attached to Rolyn.  
"Dawn, let's try that tornado you did just then one more time!" shouted May across the car park to Dawn  
"Okay!" said Dawn as she conjured up another small tornado.  
This time, Dawn had more control over the tornado and this time, she was able to distinguish the tornado by herself.  
"Good job Dawn. End of session" announced May  
Lately, I had been taking training sessions with May and Rolyn and the results so far are better than she was a few days ago. As Dawn walked inside with May, she kept talking to May about how cool it was that May had more than one power and May would just explain to her what she could do with each power she had.  
"I wish I was as good as you and Rolyn were." Said Dawn  
"Well, if you train hard enough, you will be someday and you'll be able to help a lot more during our patrols around town.  
Currently, I was going on patrol duties with May and Rolyn depending on the day and I would usually, if there was any trouble, conjure up gusts of winds or tornados to keep the enemies unbalanced.  
"Hi May! Hi Dawn!" shouted Rolyn as she walked in  
"Hi!" we both said to Rolyn as I ran up to Rolyn to give her a hug which Rolyn returned  
"How was the patrol?" asked May and Rolyn gently pried me off her  
Rolyn suddenly had a mischievous grin on her face and then she said  
"Want to do some real training Dawn, May?"  
"YES!" I shouted while I ran around Rolyn excitedly while May looked us in concern.  
"What did you find this time Rolyn?"  
"Urgh, I hate it how you know me so well May. Okay, I found two guards guarding a truck with two metrahumans that were dragged into it earlier this morning. So, can we go after them?" begged Rolyn  
"I don't know, what about Dawn? What if she gets caught?" May reasoned  
"I'll be fine, I'll always stay close to you and Rolyn May. I promise!" I said trying to reason with May  
After a few moments, May finally gave into me and Rolyn and said  
"Fine. But you guys can't do anything reckless while we're there okay?"  
"YAY!" Rolyn and I cheered as we ran out of the church while May followed close behind. 

**Rolyn's POV  
**"I still can't believe that May had actually agreed for us to do this together, let alone today." Thought Rolyn while smiling and remembering how she and Dawn had cornered the brunette to agree with them.  
"This is going to be awesome!" Dawn said when she ran up to catch up with me  
"I know, I can't believe May actually let us do this!" I said to Dawn  
May suddenly used to her telekinesis to lift herself off the ground to catch up with us and said  
"Let's do this quickly and swiftly to avoid any injuries and rescue those two who are trapped."  
"Yeah, Dawn, stay close to me and May k?"  
"K!" answered Dawn who was jumping with excitement  
When we reached the location of the truck with the two metrahumans stuck in it, May used her telekinesis to check the perimeter.  
"I can feel two life forces in the truck, and can see two life forms on the other side of the truck." Said May.  
"Thanks May, now let's get this party started!" I said  
"Dawn, could you use the wind to pull the guards over here and let's start!"  
"Sure!" said Dawn as she pulled the two surprised guards to our side of the truck  
As soon as they saw us, they aimed their guns and shot but I sighed and absorbed all of the energy coming from the bullets and the bullets just landed in front of us harmless.  
"Why you" said the first guard  
"Let's start the party girls!"  
"Let's go!" Dawn and May shouted in unison  
Dawn started to battle the first guard with Rolyn and May fought the second guard. All of us finished off the guards in the matter of minutes. When we were done with them, we took the keys from both the guards and we had Dawn use her wind powers to transport them somewhere far away from the location we were in right now.  
May used her telekinesis to look for other people but sensed none and nodded to me that we could started unlocking the truck's back door.  
Inside the truck were two figures. A boy with brown hair and a metrahuman power limiter around his neck and a girl with purple hair striped with black lines. I assumed that her metrahuman powers altered her appearance.  
"Let's take them back to the church and find out what happened to them once they wake up." Suggested May.  
Both I and Dawn nodded and May used her telekinesis to lift them and carry them back to the church. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jason's POV  
**"Urgh, what happened?" I said groggily as I felt light shine on me  
I quickly remembered what happened yesterday and sat up quickly in a fighting stance. I turned my head to see a younger girl looking surprised. She looked no more than twelve years old, had midnight blue coloured hair and matching eyes.  
"Who are you?" I asked with caution  
"Wait here, I'll go call the others" she said before quickly getting up leaving Jason confused  
Jason looked around the room he was in and came to the conclusion that he must be in a church since he was sitting on a pew. The thing that shocked him most was a girl laying a few pews behind him. She was the girl he was supposed to bring back to the boss if he didn't want to be killed. Jason started freaking out but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard voices outside talking. A few minutes later, the little girl with blue hair came walking in with two other girls that were wearing long black jackets with hoodies attached to the back and looked a little older. The brunette that walked in had eyes that were white indicating that she was blind but the eyes had proof that they were once sapphire blue. Jason could feel a lot of energy coming from her. The girl that caught his attention the most was the girl with the white hair and icy blue eyes.  
"Good job at watching him Dawn." The white haired girl said  
"No worries!" chirped back the little girl  
"Well, who do we have here?" I said  
"What's your name?" questioned the brunette  
"Jason. Who are you girls?" I said looking directly at the girl with the white hair  
"I'm Rolyn, but you have to call me Viper, this is May she said pointing to the brunette who smiled and this is Dawn she said pointing to the blue haired girl. We are Team Alpha, the protectors of metrahumans in this town." Rolyn said  
Before I could say anything, Rolyn, or as she told me to call her, Viper, said to me  
"What were you doing in the truck? Why do you have a power limiter? And who's your friend?" Rolyn said pointing to Scarlet, my target  
"Well, one, I was ambushed while trying to get her, I said pointing to the unconscious Scarlet, two, I have a power limiter because I was captured when I was younger and the people who captured me put it on me, and three, she is not my friend! And how the hell are you guys Team Alpha? Aren't they supposed to be super strong?" I said  
"Well Jason, seems like you are going to have to stay with us since you have nowhere to go and plus, whether you like it or not, _she_, Rolyn said pointing to Scarlet, is going to be staying with all of us as well and you guys are also going to be the new member of Team Alpha!"  
"Actually, I don't care if _she _is staying here with us and thanks, I've always wanted to get away from the boss. And sure! I would love to be part of Team Alpha!" I said  
"No worries!" said May while she smiled at me making me feel more welcomed  
"Yeah, no need to worry!" said Dawn as she smiled at me too  
"Don't get too comfortable yet, you still gotta be careful." Said Rolyn as she looked at me suspiciously  
"Okay, thanks for taking me in guys!" I said to the three girls  
Just then, Scarlet woke up and sat up a fighting stance just like I did which made me snicker. 

**Scarlet's POV  
**All I remember was being attacked by a metal guy and then being knocked unconscious after taking a hit from the guy's hammer then being dragged into a truck of some and blacking out. Wait! Blacking out?! My eyes immediately snapped open and I sat up in a fighting stance. I looked around and saw a guy sitting on a pew with brown hair and green eyes snickering at me while three girls that were standing by him and staring at me looking a little surprised except for the brunette who seemed blind.  
"Where am I?"  
"You're at our home, which is an abandoned church" answered the brunette  
After some explaining of the situation I was in, the brunette said  
"My name's May, she's Rolyn, this is Dawn and this is Jason. And we are Team Alpha, the protectors of the metrahumans of this town." Said the brunette  
"Wait, I think I've heard that team name before….WAIT! Are you guys the spies sent from some sort of organisation to protect metrahumans?!" I asked them  
May and Rolyn exchanged looks and said  
"Well, we were going to tell all of you later but since Scarlet here already knows us, then we'll tell you know."  
"We are in fact the legendary partners known as Team Alpha and yes, we were here on a mission to save metrahumans like you guys." Rolyn and May said while the rest of us stared at them amazement  
"But, why didn't you tell me earlier?" asked Dawn  
"Because May sensed that two more were going to join us so we waited until all the people May saw in her future vision were here so that we could explain it all in one go." Explained Rolyn  
We sat there in confusion while May and Rolyn let us sink it all in  
"Are you okay?" Dawn sked with a worried expression  
"Yeah. I am inside of a church? And what is _he _doing here? And how are you guys Team Alpha? Weren't there only two people?" I asked pointing a finger at Jason  
"Yes you are inside of a church and Jason is here because we found both of you stuck inside of a truck and rescued you. Yes, there were two people on Team Alpha but now, Jason and Dawn have joined us. You guys seem to have to place to go so; do you want to stay here with us and be part of Team Alpha?" Rolyn asked  
"Sure I'll stay here and be part of the team, but you better keep the dude away from me"  
"YAY! We're all a big family now!" shouted Dawn happily while hugging Rolyn which made her smile  
_2 weeks later…..  
_"Wow! May, do you guys do little missions like those often?" I asked after knocking a MDC guard out  
"Yeah, we try helping keep all metrahumans in this town safe."  
"Now I'm glad that I decided to stay with you guys!" I said  
We had just saved two metrahumans from being captured and kicked five MDC guards' butts! Over the past two weeks, me, May, Rolyn, Dawn and even Jason have gotten closer together and Rolyn has even allowed Jason to call her Rolyn and we have done these little missions saving metrahumans together over the two weeks. I came to care for everyone even Jason like a family. It was a great feeling to know that I was cared for and needed.  
"Let's go home guys!" May announced  
"YEAH!" we all chorused  
As we headed back home we all chatted about the little mission and how well it went. I chatted to Dawn and Jason while May and Rolyn were talking together. When we walked into the abandoned church we all called home, we all said good night to each other and went to our respective rooms. My room was small and it was next to Dawn and Rolyn's bedrooms while May and Jason's bedrooms were across the hall. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. 

_**AT THE HAYDEN MANSION**_**  
Misty's POV  
**Me, Ash, Drew and Aden had just finished training when we were suddenly called to Mr. Hayden's office. Mr. Hayden was Drew's dad and he was the person who took me, Ash and Aden in when we were out in the streets and our boss. We were all currently training for a huge mission that Mr. Hayden won't tell us about and I say we were making good progress. Even though we were all different, we made a good team. I had orange hair, green eyes and can control water, Drew had green hair, green eyes and had telekinesis, telepathy and could read emotions and power levels of different types of metrahumans. Ash had raven coloured hair, brown eyes and could control fire and Aden had black hair, brown eyes, was mute and could control any type of speed.  
When we reached the big doors of Mr. Hayden's office, we stood there waiting for a telepathic command to come in and we did.  
"Sit down kids." Mr. Hayden said  
"Why are we here?" asked Drew  
"I have been feeling a lot of energy and activity around the town lately. Can two of you go and check it out for me?" answered Mr. Hayden  
"Do you think it can be Scarlet?" I asked with a lot of hope in my voice  
"It could be Misty. Just don't get your hopes too high up."  
"Can me and Ashe go out and search?" I asked  
"Sure. But no messing around this time okay?"  
"Okay!" me and Ash said together  
_An hour later….  
_"Okay, so the energy radar is picking up a lot of energy coming from this way where the abandoned church is, so let's go this way!" said Ash**  
**"Yeah! Let's go quickly! It could be Scarlet!" I said excitedly 

**May's POV  
**"Wake up every one! Breakfast is ready!" I called out happily  
Three seconds after I called the message out; everyone came running into the kitchen and sat down. Today, I had made waffles with honey and ice cream which I knew Dawn and Scarlet loved.  
"YAY! Waffles!" shouted Dawn  
"Thanks May!" said Scarlet  
"Dig in guys!" I said as I sat down  
"What are we going to do today?" asked Jason  
"Rolyn, how about you and Jason go out into the car park and train a little bit while me, Scarlet and Dawn clean up after breakfast? Then after that, we can all go around town and do our patrols?" I suggested  
"Sure!" said Rolyn  
Jason looked at Rolyn and said  
"This time, I'm going to beat you!"  
"Not a chance!"  
I laughed while Jason and Rolyn argued about who was better at using their powers. Over the past few weeks, we all learnt who has what type of power. Jason, Scarlet and Dawn were pretty amazed at how I was a telekinetic, telepathic, a future sighter and a pain absorber and distributor. I learnt that Scarlet could shape shift into a purple, black striped tiger and that Jason was a metal shifter and could shape shift his hands into any type of weapon he desired. Dawn obviously could control air and I already knew that Rolyn could absorb any form of energy and make it come out as either light of lightning and has superhuman strength.  
After breakfast, Rolyn and Jason slowly walked out of the kitchen to make their way to the car park while me Dawn and Scarlet cleaned up the kitchen. While I was picking up the plates, I suddenly had a future vision. Dawn and Scarlet must've realised because they immediately stopped at stood beside me just in case I collapsed after the vision.  
In the vision, I saw Rolyn and Jason standing outside in the car park and then suddenly, two figures, a boy with raven coloured hair and brown eyes and a girl with orange hair and green eyes. They were talking and then suddenly, they started to battle. The girl with orange hair could control water which made Rolyn defenceless and the boy with the powers of fire was cornering Jason.  
I immediately came back to reality with a big head ache but I didn't care.  
"_Jason, Rolyn, stay right where you are and don't say anything!_" I said telepathically to them  
"OKAY!" I heard them shout  
I started running to the car park with Dawn and Scarlet close behind me. When we reached the car park, I saw the two figures standing there looking at Rolyn and Jason, like how I saw in the vision. I felt so relieved to see that no one had fired an attack. As soon as we stepped into the car park and got close to them, the two figures turned their attention on us.  
"Hey! It's Scarlet!" said the girl that could control water  
"Do you know them Scarlet?" asked Rolyn  
"Yeah she knows me! Don't you remember me?" said the water controller  
"Yeah I know Misty. She was my friend at the metrahuman detainment centre."  
"Scarlet, come back with me and Ash. Come on, we can live there together."  
I looked at Scarlet and she turned to Scarlet and used my telepathy and telekinesis to sense how she was feeling. I sensed that she was confused. 

**Scarlet's POV  
**"Scarlet, come back with me and Ash. Come on, we can live there together." Said Misty  
It was true that I wanted to go back with Misty, but I also wanted to stay with my friends. I owe them too much for looking after me and saving me from the MDC. I thoughts for a bit and looked towards me friends. May was looking at me with her whiter eyes, Rolyn, Jason and dawn were watching carefully holding onto each other and Misty and Ash were looking at me desperately. I walked over to me friends and said  
"Misty, I'm staying with my friends. I owe them so much and I don't think I can stay away from them. They are like my family now." I said while I connected all of our hands so that we were all holding onto each other.  
Misty stood there looking shocked and then Ash said  
"Since none of you want to be separated, how bout all of you come back with us?"  
"Ash, what are you thinking?!" asked Misty  
"We could use some extra muscle on the team. So how about it?"  
We all turned to May who was our leader since she was the most responsible out of us all.  
"May, what do we do?"  
"Well, I know you want to go back with Misty, Scarlet so why don't we go with them and check it out. If we aren't happy, then we go back. K? May suggested  
"Yeah." We all agreed  
"Then let's go! But we don't have enough space in the car." Said Ash  
"Don't worry, me and May will follow the car. Scarlet, Jason and Dawn can take the car with you guys." Said Rolyn  
"How can you guys keep up with the car?" questioned Misty  
May and Rolyn smirked at Misty and said  
"You don't know what we're capable of."  
The car ride was awkward because the in the back of the car, Jason, Dawn and Scarlet had to sit closely to each other. And at the front, Misty and Ash were arguing about different things. When the engine finally started, Misty had won the argument which made her happy and she started driving to the Hayden's mansion.  
While Jason and Dawn were talking to each other, I was looking outside to the top of the buildings and saw Rolyn jumping from rooftop to rooftop while May was using her telekinesis to fly behind Rolyn.  
"_How is it so far Scarlet?" _May asked telepathically while connecting the others to the chain  
_"It's okay so far, Misty and Ash haven't done anything serious yet." I answered  
"Hey, Dawn, Jason, are you guys okay?" May asked  
"Yeah, we're okay." Answered Jason  
"But it is a bit scary. I'm glad you guys are watching us. " Dawn said  
"Okay, if anything bad happens to one of you guys, me and Rolyn will help okay? You just gotta tell me. K? Oh! And, don't tell them we are Team Alpha yet. K?"  
"OKAY!" we all said back to May telepathically  
_The drive went on for another twenty minutes or so and then finally, they reached the outside of the city and saw a huge mansion which they presumed to be the Hayden mansion sitting on top of a big hill. When they entered the gates, May and Rolyn instantly flew/jumped down and waited for them inside on the grass. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Drew's POV  
**"Hey, the car's back. I think Misty and Ash brought company too." Said Aden telepathically to Drew  
"Yeah." Responded Drew  
Aden and Drew walked out to the front lawn to find five new people standing together on the grass. There were four girls and a boy. The tallest girl had white hair and cold blue eyes. The boy standing next to her had brown hair and green eyes. The shortest maybe even the youngest of them had midnight blue hair and eyes. The girl standing next to her had purple hair striped with black and cat like pink eyes which made her look intimidating. The final girl standing next to the boy had brown hair and white eyes. She must be blind but her eyes had a hint of blue proving that they were once blue.  
While Misty was introducing everyone, Drew was doing a scan over the new people. Drew was going to find their name, their age, their powers and their power levels marked from a scale of one to five.  
The girl with the white hair was named Rolyn, her age was sixteen, her powers were energy absorbing and changing that power into either lightning or light and super-human strength and here power level was about a level four.  
The boy with the brown hair was named Jason, his age was seventeen, his powers were metal shifting and weapon shifting and his power level was level four as well.  
The girl with the midnight blue hair was named Dawn, her age was twelve, her power was to control the wind and her power level was a level two but she showed a lot of promise to advance to a level four as well.  
The girl with purple hair was named Scarlet, her age was fifteen, her power was to shift change into a tiger and her power level was about a level three point five. Maybe even a four if Drew was generous.  
The girl with the brown hair was the most hardest to decipher. Her mind had different images floating everywhere. She had memories of the future, past and even the present. But through all of those images, Drew managed to find out that her name was May, her age was fifteen, her powers were telekinesis, telepathy, future sighting and pain absorbing and distributing and her power level was an absolute level five.  
This made Drew hostile. He was supposed to be the only telepathic and telekinetic and then suddenly this street girl comes along having the same powers as him!  
_"Misty, Ash, get them out of here. I don't want them on the property."  
"But what about your dad Drew?"  
"Just take them out!"  
"NO! We are going to take them to Mr. Hayden whether you like it or not!"  
"Fine, I'll take care of them myself!"  
_Drew then started to send powerful telepathic power waves into the minds of the new comers making them cringe in pain and shout.  
"Stop it Drew!" shouted Misty and Ash 

**Mr. Hayden's POV  
**"Stop it Drew!" shouted Misty and Ash  
"I wonder what has made Drew so hostile?" wondered Mr. Hayden  
"This is why I hate teenagers."  
Mr. Hayden slowly made his way down the stair case and walk slowly to the door. He even stopped in front of the front door to fix his jacket.  
"Here it comes.' Groaned Mr. Hayden  
When he opened the door, Mr. Hayden immediately shouted  
"STOP!"  
This made Drew stop and stand there glare at him.  
"Who do we have here?" Mr. Hayden asked looking towards Misty and Ash  
"This is Rolyn, this is Scarlet, this is Dawn, this is Jason and this is May." Said Ash as he pointed to each person as he introduced them  
May being the leader of the group then stepped up and offered her hand to Mr. Hayden and said  
"Pleasure to meet you."  
Mr. Hayden took her hand and did a quick scan over her. He noticed that her mind was very hard to decipher and then looked at Drew who nodded at him.  
"Why don't we all go to my office and sort this out? Aden, could you please lead the way?"  
Seeing that Aden was mute, he just nodded and led the way to the office with everyone following closely behind. When they went inside of the office, Mr. Hayden motioned for them all to sit on the sofas while he took a seat on his chair that was behind his desk.  
"Now kids, tell me your names and your abilities please." Said Mr. Hayden  
"My name is May, I am the leader of this group and my abilities are telekinesis, telepathy, future sighting and pain absorbing and distributor." Said May  
"My name is Rolyn, I am the second in command of this group and my abilities are power absorbing and super-human strength." Said Rolyn  
"My name is Scarlet and my ability is to shape shift into a tiger." Said Scarlet  
"And my name is Dawn. My ability is to control the wind." Said Dawn  
"Well, we have an interesting lot here don't we Drew?" Mr. Hayden said looking towards his son  
"Yes, a very interesting group." Said Drew  
"Misty explain to me what happened." Said Mr. Hayden  
"What about me Mr. Hayden?" Ash complained  
"Because I don't have that much time." Mr. Hayden answered making Drew and Aden snicker  
"Okay, the reason why we have so many people with us is because when we were asking Jason and Rolyn about Scarlet, they stayed silent and then May came with Scarlet and Dawn following her. Then when we asked Scarlet if she wanted to come back with us, but she refused and she said that she wanted to stay with her friends. So we assumed that her friends were metrahumans so we offered them to stay here. Since they were living in an abandoned church and since we need some extra muscle on the team, Ash figured that we should take them in and they could join us on the team. May then agreed and here they are with us." Concluded Misty  
"So May, I presume you and your team are going to stay here with us correct?" Mr. Hayden asked May  
"I'm not sure, considering the welcome we received from Drew over here, I'm not sure if this place is safe enough for the my team." Answered May  
"Oh, Drew is usually never like this, but in any case, he is sorry for what he did." Said Mr. Hayden  
"Do you guys want to stay here?" May asked turning to her team  
"Yeah, let's stay here for a while," said Jason  
"But if we don't like it here, then we are leaving ASAP." Rolyn finished off  
"Yeah." Said Dawn and Scarlet  
"Okay, we'll stay here Mr. Hayden." May said on behalf of her team  
"Perfect. Misty, Ash, Aden, could you guys go show our guests their rooms?"  
"Sure!"  
And with that, the others followed Misty, Ash and Aden out of the room leaving Drew alone in the room with his dad.  
"You've noticed something about May too haven't you Drew?"  
"Yeah."  
"She could be the one."

"I'll leave everything to you Drew. Watch over the newcomers."  
"Yes father."

**Drew's POV**  
_**20 minutes later…..**__  
_I walked in to find an unusually sight. Jason was arguing with Rolyn, Scarlet and Misty were giggling at Ash and Aden trying to eat as many lollies as they can and May and Dawn were sitting on the table watching the whole scene while sighing.  
"Well this is an interesting sight." I said startling everyone  
Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and went to sit down in their respective groups. Ash, Misty and Aden went to sit on one side of the kitchen table and May, Rolyn, Jason, Scarlet and Dawn went to sit on the other. I was pretty impressed at how May seeing that she was blind, was able to keep her group together.  
"Guys, we are going to have to sit next to each other. We can't avoid each other for ever you know?" I said which made Scarlet jump up from her seat saying  
"I'm not going to trust either one of you guys so I'm not going to sit next to any of you."  
Then May sat up saying  
"Scarlet, we have to learn to get along I few want to live here you know? We can learn to be friends. K?"  
"Are you sure about this May?" Scarlet asked  
"Yes."  
"Yeah I agree." Said Rolyn while Jason and Dawn nodded  
"So, I have a partner assigned to each one of you guys from my dad that you guys have to stay with for one week to get to know each other. Each week, we'll change partners. Okay?" I said looking at May who nodded in understanding while smiling at her group to re-assure them.  
"Okay, any questions from the rest?"  
Rolyn stood up saying  
"I'll agree but Dawn has to stay with me the whole time got it?"  
"Fine with me." I answered  
"Okay, the first pair is Scarlet and Aden. The second pair is Jason and Misty. The third pair is Ash and Rolyn plus Dawn and the third pair is Me and May." I said while reading the piece of paper my father transported into my bedroom earlier.  
"No questions. Any questions go to my father got it?"  
Everyone nodded and I walked back into my room while cursing my father for pairing me up with May.  
I then started to fall asleep.  
_An hour later…  
_I was awoken by the sound of running feet on the other side of my door running towards the training room. I figured that dad told everyone to go to the training room to see what the new comers were capable of. So I made my way outside and towards the training room where everyone was waiting for me.  
"Took you long enough." Said May and Misty  
"Okay, let's start the test run!" said Mr. Hayden  
"Okay!" we all chimed back  
"Okay, first I want Aden vs. Scarlet, then I want Ash vs. Jason, then I want Misty vs. Rolyn and then finally I want Drew vs. May and Dawn." Mr. Hayden said  
"Okay!" everyone said  
"We do our training in the pentagon as usual guys so show the new comers how to get in and out."  
"Okay."  
"Let's go! Aden and Scarlet, you're up first."  
"_Let's go Scarlet._" Aden said to Scarlet using the telepathic contact Mr. Hayden gave everyone to be able to talk to Aden  
"Okay!" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**May's POV  
**I just found out that me and Dawn have to have a practice battle with Drew, which I knew that was going to be hard since he was a telekinetic and telepathic just like me.  
While Aden and Scarlet were battling, I used my telekinesis to try and see what they were doing and I managed to see Scarlet in her tiger form and Aden running around the field using his super speed trying to hit Scarlet but failed many times. A few minutes later, the battle ended with Scarlet tackling Aden and cornering him with no escape thus making her the winner.  
As soon as Scarlet and Aden came back up, me, Rolyn, Dawn and even Jason crushed her in a group hug which made her surprised. When we got off her Mr. Hayden told us that Ash and Jason were on so we wished Jason luck and off he went down to the pentagon for his battle with Ash.  
"Let's go Jason." Said Ash as he smiled  
"Yeah! Wish me luck!" Jason responded  
"GOOD LUCK GUYS!" we said to them as they left  
When they reached the pentagon, Mr. Hayden gave them the signal and they started. Ash immediately changed into his fire form and Jason turned into his Metal form and shape shifted his left hand into a hammer and his right into a shield. And shortly after that, Ash started the fight with a fire ball. Jason quickly dodged the ball and quickly ran up to Ash hitting him with the hammer then quickly retreating to his side of the field. Ash then started to throw multiple fire balls at Jason which Jason easily evaded. This went on for a few minutes. When Ash was starting to slow down due to exhaustion, Jason quickly tackled Ash down and hit him with the hammer knocking Ash out. This made Jason the winner of the match. Me, Rolyn, Scarlet and Dawn high fived each other and as soon as Jason came back up, we tackled him into a hug and laughed. Ash came in shortly rubbing his stomach and sitting down with the rest of his group. So far, our group was proving to be better than Drew's team. When we separated from the hug, I overheard Drew's team saying  
"We better beat them. They can't be better than us."  
"Yeah."  
"Drew, Misty, do your best. We can't lose!"  
Yeah right, we won't those to them either. I then turned to my team and said  
"Let's do our best and defeat them!" while putting my hand in the middle  
"YEAH!" they all shouted back while piling their hands on top of mine and each other  
"TEAM ALPHA!" we all shouted while lifting our hands from the pile into the air and laughing  
"Okay, Rolyn and Misty, you're up!" said Mr. Hayden  
Rolyn and Misty both got up and smiled at each other. Before Rolyn left, I shouted  
"Do us proud Rolyn!"  
"You bet I will!" she shouted back before disappearing behind the door.  
"You guys aren't going to beat us Omega's!" said Drew  
"Yeah we will!" I said back at Drew  
"We'll beat you guys for sure!" said Dawn  
"Yeah!" Scarlet and Jason said  
"We'll see. This battle is against the two second in commands for both teams." Said Ash  
"Yeah." We all said at the same time  
When we all looked down to the pentagon. I saw Misty and Rolyn getting ready to battle standing on their side of the field. When Mr. Hayden gave them the signal to start, Misty changed into her water form and Rolyn started to glow with electricity sparking around her.  
_"She must have been absorbing energy while she was waiting." _Thought May  
The fight started with Rolyn shooting a lightning wave at Misty that was too fast for her which made her right leg injured. Misty cringed in pain for a split second but then started shooting water balls at Rolyn which she effortlessly evaded. This made Misty mad and she started to do a rapid fire of water balls at Rolyn. Rolyn simply absorbed the energy from these water balls and they landed in front of her with a splash. Misty stood in shock and Rolyn took the opportunity to fire lighting at Misty. As soon as the lightning hit Misty, she screamed in agony and collapsed on the floor unconscious. Rolyn realised that Misty couldn't battle anymore and jumped in the air happily. She then made her way over to Misty and carried her back up to the room we all were waiting. When she came up, she went over to Drew's team's corner and laid Misty down gently on the couch next to Ash. She then walked over to us and we engulfed her in a huge group hug like we did to Scarlet and Jason. When we let go of Rolyn she said  
"Do your best May and Dawn. We're counting on ya!" she said  
"We'll do our best!" I said  
"And we'll do it for the tem!" Dawn finished off  
"We'll win for sure!" said Scarlet and Jason  
"Yeah." Me, Dawn and Rolyn said  
"Okay, last battle, May and Dawn vs Drew." Said Mr. Hayden  
Me and Dawn got up and made our way to the door. Before we stepped out, I heard Mr. Hayden say to Drew  
"Win this for the team Drew."  
"I will." He said  
I smirked and said to Dawn  
"Let's win this for the team Dawn"  
"Yeah!" she answered  
When me, Dawn and Drew made down to the pentagon, I realised that it was really big. Bigger than what it seemed like from the observation room. Me and Dawn walked over to the other side of the pentagon and I told Dawn  
"Dawn, when I need back up, you use your wind powers and try to break me away. K?"  
"Okay!" Dawn said excitedly  
"Don't get to excited Dawn; this could be a serious battle since we are battling Drew." I warned Dawn  
"Yeah." Dawn said when she calmed down  
Mr. Hayden gave us the signal to start and I stepped in from of Dawn while Drew stepped up. Me and Drew started to power up causing pink and purple light to glow around us. I nodded my head to Dawn and she started the fight by creating a tornado to trap Drew. This obviously caught Drew by surprise and immediately, he was caught in the tornado.  
"Keep it going Dawn, I'll start to chant a spell to power you up a bit."  
"Okay!"  
I used this precious time for the spell casting. After I chanted the spell, Dawn started to glow yellow and so did the tornado showing us that she was gaining more power. I then used my telekinesis to send Drew some pain into his head which he didn't expect. He immediately groaned in pain but then dawn started to groan and eventually dropped the tornado setting Drew free. Drew still looked a little shaken up and I immediately sent another pain surge through to his head and put up telepathic barriers around me and Dawn to prevent us from suffering mental pain from Drew. Drew had just recovered and tried to do the same thing I just did but failed. He realised that I had put up some barriers around us.  
"You think you're so smart huh?" Drew said as he destroyed my mental barriers  
He then immediately sent pain waves to our head s and both me and Dawn dropped to our knees I pain. Drew then bent down in front of me and said  
"How are you going to get yourself and Dawn out of this May?"  
I then suddenly had an idea.  
I grabbed onto Dawn's hand and absorbed her pain and then quickly grabbed onto Drew's green hair and sent both of our pain to him. Seeing it was double the damage, he immediately dropped in pain. Before he passed out from the immense pain, he said  
"Nice one June." And he dropped to knees and fell over unconscious.  
I stood there looking at Drew then turned to Dawn and she slowly smiled a huge grin and jumped towards me and hugged me so hard I could barely breathe.  
"We beat Drew May!" Dawn said happily  
"Yeah!" I said happily as I returned the hug  
"Let's get back to the others." I told Dawn as I lifted Drew with telekinesis  
When we got back to the room, I laid Drew down gently on the couch where Misty was laying earlier and then went with Dawn to join our team on the other side of the room. As soon as we sat down, everyone jumped onto us and hugged us so hard. Me and Dawn exchanged looks and returned the group hug received.  
"That was awesome May and Dawn!" Rolyn said as she hugged both of us  
"Wow! You bet Drew guys!" said Scarlet  
"Great job guys!" Jason said  
"We kicked their butts pretty hard!" said Rolyn  
"We're the best team ever!" Dawn and Scarlet said breaking from the hug 

**Ash's POV  
**May and Dawn came into the room while May was using her telekinesis to lit Drew over to us and lay him down gently. Me, Aden and Misty just stood there amazed and shocked at how these newbies had defeated us all so easily. We watched with our mouth hung open while May and her team all group hug each other for the third time. I was the only one able to speak when they broke apart. I managed to say  
"H-How did you beat us?"  
May turned to us and said  
"You think we street children are just ordinary children?"  
"We train a lot" said Scarlet  
"We help metrahumans around town" said Jason  
"And we battle the MDC guards." Dawn finished off  
"We're _the _team Alpha of this town, the protectors of the metrahumans of this town. " Said Rolyn  
Me, Misty and Aden stood there amazed beyond words but before we could say anything, Mr. Hayden stepped in and said  
"That was an amazing Team Alpha. And yes, I did know your identities. I found out the moment I felt your presence on the property. And no, Drew doesn't know yet because I put a barrier around that part of information for you guys, so tell him later will you Misty?"  
"S-Sure Mr. Hayden." Misty said  
"Okay kids, Aden could you carry Drew back to his room and now it is time for you to go around the house with your partners so they can show you where your rooms are and where everything else is. May, you can go with Scarlet and Aden for now since Drew is unconscious." Mr. Hayden said as he left the room.  
"So, let's go guys." I said to my team as we followed Drew's team that was being led by Misty who was second in charge.  
When we got back to the kitchen, we all went to our respective partner/s and separated.  
Dawn and Rolyn walked up to me and I smiled at them which was returned by Dawn. Rolyn clearly looked like she was annoyed about how she had to be separated from May and the others but followed me as I led the way to the backyard to show them around the garden.  
Along the tour, Dawn and I spoke to each other a lot while Rolyn only joined in with us a few times. I wanted to include Rolyn in the conversations so I asked her  
"You really care about May and the group don't you?"  
"Of course I care, they are like my family and they are the only ones I have left." She said as she pulled Dawn in for a hug  
"Wow. We care about each other but I don't think we care as much as you guys."  
"Well, I feel as if we are all connected for some reason. I just feel really empty when I don't have everyone around me."  
"I feel the same way." Said Dawn  
"Oh. I understand I said."  
After that talk, Rolyn started to warm up more to me and started to talk with me and Dawn more. But whenever it came to personal family questions, Rolyn and Dawn remained silent. I respected that. When we finished the tour, I led Dawn and Rolyn back to their rooms which were next to each other and headed back to my room where I collapsed on my bed from sheer exhaustion from the training. Before I fell asleep I wondered  
_"How did they manage to beat us all so easily? Who are they really and why do I feel as if we are all connected somehow?"  
_

**Aden's POV  
**When I finished my tour with Scarlet and May, I led them to their rooms which were next to their other friend's rooms. Before I left them, May said to me telepathically  
_"Thanks Aden."  
"_No worries." I replied aloud before walking towards my room  
As soon as I plopped onto my bed, I started to wonder  
_"How did they manage to beat us all so easily? Who are they really and why do I feel as if we are all connected somehow?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Drew's POV  
**I woke up and sat up with alert but fell back onto my bed. My head was hurting so much. But I couldn't remember why. Then suddenly it hit me, I remember being caught in a tornado made by Dawn then feeling immense pain as May sent it through me. But then, I escaped the tornado and sent pain waves to May and Dawn which made them fall in pain. Then I remember May grabbing onto my hair and Dawn's hand then sending all of the pain to me which knocked me out. This made me angry that I lost to two street kids.  
_"How did they manage to beat us all so easily? Who are they really? No one had beaten us until now, so why now?" _thought Drew  
My thoughts were interrupted when Misty, Ash and Aden came into the room.  
"Hey Drew!" said Ash  
"How are you feeling?" said Misty  
_"Don't be upset, May is pretty difficult and she had one extra fighting power than you do." _Said Aden telepathically using the telepathic contact my father had allowed him for everyone  
"But how? How did they beat us?" I wondered  
_"They are the Team Alpha that protects this town's metrahumans." _Said Aden telepathically  
"Wait. Team Alpha?! How come I didn't know! Why didn't I realise it when I was scanning their minds?" I said  
"Because I covered it up for them." Said Mr. Hayden as he walked in  
"Why?" I asked  
"Because I wanted you all to find out normally."_  
_"But how can they be Team Alpha? Doesn't team Alpha have only two members?" Ash questioned  
"They did but May and Rolyn told me that ever since they found Dawn, Scarlet and Jason, they decided that they should stick together since they were all living on the streets with nowhere to go." Explained my dad  
"So that's why I heard on the radio that Team Alpha ambushed the MDC guards with so more than two people ." said Misty  
"But why didn't they tell us?" Ash asked  
"Probably because they didn't want their identities flying around town. You know? They are the most wanted metrahumans in the town." Stated Misty  
"Ohhhh." Said Ash  
"Seriously Ash, where have you been all this time?"  
"Ahem. Back onto the topic, they 'll be staying here from now on." Said Mr. Hayden  
"Why?!" we all said looking at father  
"Because I have convinced May and Rolyn that we will take care of them and they agreed to train with you guys for the time being since they don't have any missions yet." Father explained to us  
"Will they be teaching us how they do their martial arts moves?" Ash asked excitedly  
"Probably, if they decide to. But I still want you guys to stay with your respective partners around the house. Got it?" Said Mr. Hayden  
"Yep, we got it!" we all said leaving my bedroom to go and find May and her team while dad walked off to his office to meditate  
After some walking, we finally found them all sitting together in the back yard garden talking about something. We tried to spy on them for a bit but as soon as we were ten metres away from their huddle, May said  
"You guys can come on out. We won't attack you…yet." Which made her team spin around to look at us  
Ash laughed nervously and said  
"Hey, thought we could walk around a bit."  
We all face palmed while May and her group laughed.  
"Actually, we came here to talk about your identities and the training." Me and Misty said  
Rolyn and May stood up and said  
"If you guys want to talk about that, then we do it inside."  
"Fine by us. Follow us." I said to them while me and my team led them inside to the games room where all of the games and computers were.  
"Wow! You guys have everything!" Dawn said as we entered the room while Jason and Rolyn were trying to get her to calm down just in case she starts a tiny tornado of sheer excitement  
We all sat down on the carpet and I started the conversation by saying  
"We now know that you guys are actually Team Alpha."  
"Took you long enough." May said while shooting me a smirk  
"We thought you guys would pick it up the moment you saw us, but no, you guys took seven hours to figure it out!" Rolyn said  
"Well, Mr. Hayden had a barrier around that part of information about you guys to hide it from us." Said Misty and Ash while Aden nodded  
"How come Drew couldn't break the barrier?" asked Dawn  
"Because Mr. Hayden's powers are much stronger than his." Said Misty defending me  
"Yeah. Anyway, who are you guys really? Where are you all from?" I asked  
May immediately stood up saying  
"Where we come from is none of your business. Got it?" while her team looked down onto the ground and remained silent looking sad  
"Sorry about that then." I said on behalf of my group  
We sat there in complete silence until the silence was broken by May who screamed and clutched her head for a few seconds. Then her hands dropped to her side and her eyes started to glow. She seemed out of the world. Me and my group were about to say something but Rolyn said  
"Stay silent, you don't want to mess with May when she has a future sighting."  
Immediately we sat down and stayed silent while Jason, Scarlet, Dawn and Rolyn positioning themselves around May. Me and the group watched in fascination and I wondered why May's group was crowding around her. A few seconds later we heard May mumbling something to herself then stopped and her eyes continued to glow. Once her future sighting was finished, she immediately fell into Scarlet and Jason's hands and stayed there for a few seconds before opening her blind eyes and stood right up on her feet. Even though she was on her feet again, she seemed wobbly and needed Rolyn to assist her to stay standing upright.  
Once May was stable, Dawn asked  
"May, what did you see this time?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Answered May looking away from us  
"Oh, okay." Answered Dawn  
"Before any of you cut in, whenever May has a future vision, all of her senses are sharpened and if she senses movement within a few steps away from her, her battling side takes over and there's no telling what she would do in that state." Said Rolyn  
"But how come she didn't attack you guys when you stood around her?" asked Ash  
"Because she knows us really know. And by _she, _I mean both of her sides-battling and normal." Said Jason  
"Oh." Said Ash and Misty in understanding  
_"Does May always have these visions come at random times?" _asked Aden telepathically  
"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why we are always sticking with her." Explained Scarlet and Jason  
"Oh." Ash said as Aden, Misty and I nodded our heads in understanding  
"How did Team Alpha start?" I asked to change the topic so that the tension in the air would go away  
May and Rolyn exchanged looks and then Rolyn said  
"Well, May and I were both living on the streets and we would always try save metrahumans from the MDC, but failed. But one day, I found May injured in front of a corner shop and quickly carried her away from everyone else into the abandoned church I was living in. When May woke up, I explained to her what had happened and she stayed with me from there on. A few months later, May suggested that we start a team and help metrahumans around town whenever they needed it and I immediately agreed to the idea. And from there on, me and May have been training really hard and gone on missions to save metrahumans around town. We recently gained three new members as you can see. I found Dawn trying to escape from a group of MDC guards and we found Scarlet and Jason inside of a truck guarded by MDC guards." Rolyn said in a bored tone  
"Wow. How can you guys fight off so many MDC guards?" Ash asked in an amazed tone  
"Well, that's the result when you train for a very long time." Said May  
"I still can't believe that you guys can do that!" said Ash  
"Can you guys teach us?" Misty  
"Maybe, but we still have to teach Scarlet, Jason and Dawn." Said May looking at the other three sitting next to her  
"We'll teach you after their practice sessions with us." Rolyn said  
"Fine. Meet tomorrow in the pentagon at five pm. K?" I asked  
"Sure. But be on time." Said May and Rolyn  
"This is going to be interesting." I said as I left the room with my team following close behind me 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Jason's POV  
**"Jason, Scarlet, Dawn, heads up!" shouted May as we dodged Rolyn's lightning bolts  
We had been training since six o'clock in the morning. May and Rolyn taught us some new martial arts moves and some new ways to use our powers to trap our enemies.  
"Phew! That was too close for comfort!" said Scarlet after she did a back flip to dodge the attack  
"Okay, guys, this time I'm going to join you guys in the battle. Try your best to beat us." Said May  
"Oh no." I heard Scarlet mumble while shaking in fear  
"May, Rolyn, please go easy on us!" said Dawn  
"Don't worry guys, we'll be okay." I reassured them which made them stop shaking and look at me smiling  
"Let's start then guys!" Rolyn announced while doing one leap to the other side of the field while May flew to the other side  
"Ready? Set…Go!" said Rolyn as she threw lightning balls at us  
"Jump guys!" I said to the other two  
"Okay!" they responded  
"Nice job guys!" I said as I changed into my metal form and charged at May and Rolyn  
Dawn and the transformed tiger version of Scarlet followed behind me closely as I ran towards them. But before I could land a hit, May and Rolyn dodged the attack and leaped behind us. May then paralysed us with her telekinesis and sent mini pain waves to our heads which made us groan. When May realised that that was enough, she let go of us and joined Rolyn on the other side of the field ready to take ant attacks we wold send against them.  
"Dawn, make a tornado to trap them and seal it up with another layer of wind. Scarlet, while May and Rolyn are trapped, you and me try hit them with our weapons. K?" I said  
"Okay!" they said as Dawn started up a tornado and air shield while me and Scarlet started running towards the tornado with May and Rolyn inside it  
Me and Scarlet jumped into the tornado and started the attempt to find May and Rolyn in it to land some hits on them. We ran around the tornado but couldn't find them anywhere. But when I tried to tell Scarlet to get out of the tornado, May suddenly hit me from behind and Rolyn did the same with Scarlet. We both fell down and the tornado suddenly disappeared. When the tornado disappeared completely, we saw Dawn kneeling on the ground clutching her head.  
"Okay, enough guys!' said May as she released Dawn from the pain waves and released us from the paralysed positions we were in after the hit.  
"That was good battling guys! Keep that kind of battling up and you'll be as good as us!" Rolyn said while high fiving us  
We all went into the formation of a huddle circle and put our hands on top of each other and said  
"Team Alpha!" as we lifted our hands into the air while laughing  
"We are the best team ever!" Dawn said while jumping around us  
I never thought about it but we all did make a good team. May was the responsible one that kept everyone together and gave everyone hope. Scarlet was the energetic one who kept everyone going. Dawn was the bubbly one who kept everyone happy. Rolyn was pretty much the rebel of the group. She was the one that gave Team Alpha the title of 'The Rebels' in town. I was the one that kept everyone laughing and acted like an older brother to them since I was the oldest.  
"Yeah! I don't even think we could live without you guys anymore!" said May  
"I know right? You guys have made our lives filled with so much more adventures and fun!" said Rolyn as we all gathered for a group hug  
After a while, we broke away from each other and May said  
"Okay guys, we better go take showers and get ready for breakfast because I think I can sense them waking up."  
"Okay!" we all said in response as we left the pentagon training field 

**Aden's POV  
**I woke up to the sound of water in the bathroom next to my room turning off. I wondered who could have been up this early. Usually, we (Drew, Ash, Misty and I) woke up at like ten o'clock.  
_"Probably May and her team." _I thought  
I was still too tired to wake up since it was still nine o'clock so I went back to sleep.  
When I woke up next, I was awoken by running down the halls outside by door. I checked the time and saw that it was ten o'clock. So I decided to get out of bed and change my clothes. After I changed, I went to open my door. But when I took a step outside, I collided with Scarlet.  
"Why don't you ever smile?" asked Scarlet  
_"Because I don't want to." _I stated simply  
"Well then, my goal is to make you smile as long as I stay here." Scarlet said with a smile  
_"You're so weird. Are you the energetic spirit in your group or what?" _I asked  
"As a matter of you are right. I am the energetic spirit in the group." She responded smiling  
She smiled at me for another few seconds then got up and said  
"Dawn's gonna find me soon. Gotta go! Bye!" as she ran away laughing  
_"That's one weird girl." _I thought as I walked to the kitchen to try and find the rest of the group 

**Misty's POV  
**"Argh. What time is it?" I asked myself as I slowly got off my bed  
After I got up, I reached for my clock and saw that it was ten o'clock. I set my clock down and sat there for a few minutes. I thought for about three seconds, but my thinking time was interrupted by running feet and giggling in the halls outside of my door.  
I go ready for the day and stepped out of the door. When I stepped out of my room, I almost collided with Dawn but stepped out of the way before I could get crushed. As soon as she ran past me, I was pushed back by a strong gust of wind.  
_"Must be Dawn's powers activating since she is really happy and excited." _I thought  
When I walked to the kitchen, I saw that May was cooking breakfast at the kitchen while Rolyn was talking to her sitting at the kitchen stools, Dawn and Scarlet were on the other side of the room on the carpet having a tickle fight while Jason sitting on the sofa staring at the TV.  
"Mornin' guys!" I said making them all stop their activities and look up at me  
"Morning Misty!" they all chirped back at me  
"So, when will we start the training sessions with you guys?" I asked  
"Well, Dawn, Scarlet and Jason already had their training sessions this morning and we all need to go and patrol the town later so how about seven tonight?" May asked  
"Sure, I'll tell the others then." I said as I went to sit down at the kitchen table  
Just as I sat down, Aden came in with a very sleepy looking Ash following closely behind. I had a sudden urge to whack Ash on the head with my mallet but restrained myself to doing so.  
"Mornin guys!" I said as the two boys walked into the kitchen  
"Mornin Misty." Said Ash sleepily  
_"Morning Misty." _Aden said telepathically  
When Ash walked towards the kitchen, he smelt the breakfast May was making and yelled  
"YAY! BREAKFAST! WHAT ARE WE HAVING MAY?" wide awake now  
"Well, we are going to have waffles with honey drizzled all over them. But we have to wait for Drew and MR. Hayden." Said May  
'Oh May, Mr. Hayden has his own breakfast in his office. He never comes out of there unless training or missions, so we just have to wait for Drew." I said to May  
"Orh. But I want to eat now! Misty! Let's go wake up Drew!" said Ash while pulling me off my seat  
"B-But, don't you remember the last time you did that?" I asked shuddering while I remembered the horrible pain Drew sent to us for waking him up too early the last time we did it  
"Oh yeah. May could you do it for us?"  
"Why me?"  
"Because you are sort of the same as Drew. You're both telekinetic and telepaths so it should be easy for you to wake him up without getting hurt."  
"I don't know. Drew is older than me and he is more experienced."  
"Come on May, you can do it!"  
"Okay. Only one try okay? If it goes wrong, then it's your problem. K?"  
"OKAY!"  
"But I want to come and watch!"  
"Me too!"  
"Me three!"  
Pretty soon, everyone was following me to Drew's door and waited for me to wake him up. While we were walking Misty said  
"Okay guys, if Drew wakes up in a fighting stance, we all have to run all the way back to May's room, since her room is the closest to Drew's and hide there while May holds up a barrier to block Drew's attacks. Everyone got the plan?"  
"Yep!" we all chimed back  
"Then let's go!"  
When we reached the door, I stood there and held the door knob thinking about what would happen if I failed. But then Rolyn, Jason, Dawn and Scarlet put their hands on my shoulders to reassure me which made me more confident.  
I quietly opened the door. On the bed was Drew sleeping soundly. I crept into the room with everyone else watching from the doorway. I then gently shook Drew in hopes of waking him up peacefully but that didn't work. So I then tried plan B, I tried to tickle him awake, but turns out that the dude wasn't ticklish. So we went for the final resort. I backed out of the room while Misty walked in holding a water ball in her had.  
"Okay, everyone, as soon as I throw this water ball, we all run to May's room and lock the door. Then May, you put up a telepathic and telekinetic barrier and we stay there until Drew gives up k?" misty whispered  
We all nodded in response and she turned around to resume walking towards Drew to throw the water ball on him.  
"Ready? Set…..GO!" Misty said as she threw the ball onto Drew's face and we all started to run to my room while Drew tried to get out of his bed.  
As soon as everyone was inside, Jason, Ash and Aden locked the doors and held them back while I put up the barriers to protect us. Luckily, I finished putting up the barriers the moment Drew pounded on the door. Even though Drew slammed against the door multiple times, Ash, Jason and Aden managed to hold the door back. We sat in my room for some time waiting for Drew to calm down.  
After what seemed like forever, Misty told me to do a check for an angry aura outside in side of the mansion but luckily there were none so we all cautiously peeked out of the door and headed to the kitchen. Along the way, we were all quite in case Drew was somewhere close by and didn't mutter a single word. But when we reached the kitchen, we saw that no one was there so we decided to eat out waffles that I made for breakfast. We all sat around the table and talked about ourselves and what we liked.  
"Wow May! These waffles are the best I ever tasted!" said Ash as he stuffed his face with more of my waffles  
"Yeah! I gotta say, these are the best!" said Misty  
_"I agree with these two on this one." _Said Aden telepathically  
"Yeah! May's the best at cooking!" said Dawn  
"Aww, thanks guys." I said  
When we finished our breakfast, it was about twelve so me and the gang had to get going soon. I put away the cups and plates and went to the back garden with everyone else.  
"May! You gotta teach me how to make those waffles!" said Misty  
"Sure, I'll teach you while I teach Dawn next time!" I said  
"Thanks!" said Misty as she hugged me  
"So, when are you guys leaving for your town patrols?" Ash asked  
"Well, we should be leaving in half an hour." Answered Scarlet and Jason  
"Oh! May, Rolyn, could we also go check on the church while we are in town?" asked Dawn  
"Sure! I miss the old place!" said Rolyn  
"Of course we can." I said to Dawn  
"So what do you guys do during your spare time?" Scarlet asked Ash, Misty and Aden  
"Well, we usually mess around in the pentagon field, train or do random things." Said Ash  
"That's cool." Scarlet responded  
"When are you guys leaving for your patrols again?' I asked the gang  
"Oh! Actually, we have to leave now. Let's go gang! Bye Misty! Bye Ash!" said May as she ran to the front gate with her team following close behind her.  
When they left the property, Ash said  
"For a blind girl, she is pretty good at leading everyone."  
"Yeah. Maybe our team can merge with their team one day and we can fight alongside each other."  
_"I wonder how long they are going to last." _Said Aden  
"I don't know. May and Rolyn don't show any signs of restraint. They make a great team!"  
"OH! I'm so excited for our training session with May and the others tonight!"  
"Yeah! Let's go train some more!"  
"Yeah!" we all said as we walked to the pentagon training field


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Unknown location in Hoenn  
Team Metraspies HQ  
**"May, we've received the reports of the new comer of your group." Said Crystal as Gold came up from behind her to get a peek of the files  
"Okay. Let us know if you want us to do anything else." May said as she hung up the video chat  
"What do you think Gold?" Crystal asked Gold as she started to type up the files to add to the system  
"They're an interesting bunch. May and Rolyn sure know who to pick for their team." Gold commented  
"They sure do."  
"Let's go tell Norman and the others about this!" Gold said as he pulled Crystal out along with the files to go find everybody else  
_A few minutes later….  
_"Gold! Slow down!" Crystal said as she was being pulled along  
"OH! I see them!" Gold said as he let go of Crystal and ran over to Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and Silver.  
"Where are Sapphire, Ruby and the others?" Crystal asked as she went over to the group  
Yellow and Silver looked up from the files and said  
"Cafeteria. Sapphire wanted to eat some more and dragged them all to the cafeteria with her. And now her and Diamond are having an eating contest."  
"Oh." Crystal answered  
"WOW! May and Rolyn sure made the perfect choices for team members!" Blue said as she looked up from the files  
"Wow. More people huh?" Green said as he flicked his hair  
"Yup!" Gold said as he gathered up the new files and handed them to Crystal  
"I heard that they are staying with some other metrahumans that would definitely be god for the organisation." Silver said  
"Yeah. I think their name's were Misty, Drew, Ash and Aden." Said Red  
"Well, if they decide to join once May and Rolyn tell them, then we'll have a big party to welcome the new comers! K?" Blue said as she jumped around holding Green's hand  
"Sure!" We all chorused and went as a group to go and find Sapphire and the others.

**Scarlet's POV  
**When we left the Hayden mansion, we all put on our masks. Mine was purple, Dawn's was pink, Jason's was green, Rolyn's was blue and May's was red and we started to climb to the top of each building to search from the sky. When we got to the top, me and Dawn were panting whereas Jason, Rolyn and May were just fine since they were used to it. When we calmed our breathing down, we followed May, Rolyn and Jason as they jumped from roof to roof while looking down below to search for any signs of danger. Luckily today, there wasn't any danger so we just walked back to the Hayden mansion when we were done.  
"I wonder what the others are doing." Wondered Dawn  
"Yeah. When are we going to train with them May?" Jason questioned  
"Well, tonight we are training with them at seven sharp after you guys finish your second session.  
"Okay!" Jason, Dawn and I said  
"Let's get back before they started complaining about how long we take to do a scan over the town." Said Rolyn  
"Yeah, let's go guys!" May said  
As soon as we got in front of the mansion, we all took off our masks and May teleported them back into their hiding place in her room. After May did this we walked back into the Hayden mansion and went to the training pentagon room to do some extra practice. When we arrived at the door, May stopped us and said  
"They're in there training so be careful and be ready to reflect some water and fore balls."  
We all nodded in response and walked in cautiously. When we were all in the field, just as May predicted, water balls and fire balls came flying right at us. Seeing this, Rolyn and May stepped in front of us to protect us and deflected the balls of water and fire.  
"We are so sorry! We didn't see you guys there! Sorry!" Ash and Misty said as they ran up to us while Aden and Drew stayed on the other side of the field  
When Ash and Misty made it over to our side of the field we said  
"No worries. May already told us that it was going to happen so we were kinda expecting it."  
"Wow! May, you can see into the future as well?!" Ash said astounded  
"Didn't I tell you guys the first day we met?" May said while the rest of us sweat dropped at Ash's short memory.  
"Oh yeah. Sorry!" Ash said while he grinned goofily  
"Well, Ash can't but be what he is." Said Drew as he walked over with Aden following  
"Oh yeah, are we still training with you guys at seven tonight?" asked Misty  
"Yeah." Said May and Rolyn  
"Okay team! Let's start the training!" said Rolyn as she motioned for the newbies of Team Alpha to follow her and May to the other side of the field.  
"Let's do the same!" Drew said  
When we were safely on the other side where water and fire balls couldn't reach us, I asked  
"May, what are we going to teach them?"  
"Well, we'll assess them to see what they are capable of and then we'll go from there." Answered May  
"Okay! Dawn start by creating some tornadoes and air balls and aiming them at that target over there!" Rolyn said while pointing to the furthest target from where we were all standing  
"Okay!" Dawn said as she fired up her attacks  
When Dawn's attacks hit the target, they broke the target into tiny little pieces! Me and Jason stood there amazed while May and Rolyn clapped their hands  
Then suddenly, Dawn started to glow pink and float in the air. May and Rolyn must have been expecting this because they slowly walked up to Dawn while me and Jason stood where we were shocked and stunned  
"W-What just happened to Dawn?" Jason asked when Dawn stopped glowing and started to walk back with May and Rolyn to where me and Jason were standing  
"That was Dawn levelling up to her next power level." Explained May  
"Since Dawn was level two, now she is level three!" Rolyn said as she hugged Dawn  
"CONGRATS DAWN!" we all shouted as we tackled her into a group hug  
"Thanks guys! It's thanks to you guys and my training that I was able to get to level three." Dawn said  
We then all got off her and we all started to fire different attacks at our own targets while Dawn was sitting on the sides resting up after the power up. I quickly shape shifted into my tiger form and started to run laps around the field. Jason shape shifted into his metal form and made his hands into weapons and started to hit some punching bags. May was shotting beams of energy towards multiple targets while Rolyn was doing basically the same thing except with lightning and light. After a few minutes, Dawn joined in and did the same thing as May and Rolyn but with air.  
We trained like that for another two hours and then stopped.  
"That was good training guys. Let's go take a break then, come back to teach the other guys." Said May  
"Okay!" we all said as we left the pentagon training field  
We all went our separate ways either to our rooms or to the back gardens. 

**May's POV  
**We all finished our training and we went our separate ways for some relaxing time. Rolyn probably went into a room where there was a lot of energy to absorb, Jason, Scarlet and Dawn probably went back to their rooms for some sleep and I went to the back garden to relax.  
"It's a god thing that none of them have figured out that we are actually spies. I should send Scarlet, Jason and Dawn's files to HQ." May said to herself  
May walked over to the big tree in the middle of the garden and climbed onto it and sat hidden within the leaves and branches. It was a warm sunny afternoon which made it a perfect time to relax in a big shady tree by yourself.  
"Haven't done this in a long time." Said May as she closed her blind eyes  
Even though her blind eyes were shut, she could still use her telekinesis and telepathy and sense anything moving around close to the area she was in. She sat there for a good twenty minutes before she felt someone else's presence close by. She read the aura of the person and noticed that it was Drew. May decided to stay quiet and sit in the tree. If Drew realised she was there, then she would get out but if he didn't notice her, then she would stay in it.  
As if on cue, Drew walked towards the bench that was in front of the tree May was in. May watched him carefully but as Drew was about to sit down, he seemed to stiffen and May knew right then and there Drew would notice her aura.  
"You can come on out May. I know you're here." Drew said looking up towards the tree  
"Urghh. I hate it how you are a telekinetic and telepathic like me." I said as I jumped gracefully out of the tree and landed next to Drew on the ground  
'Well, it's just the way that I was born." Drew said as he smirked and flipped his hair  
"Urghh. Stop doing that it's so annoying!" I said as my anger boiled  
"Sure, I'll stop June." Drew said as he flipped his hair again and smirked  
"Hey! My name is May! M-A-Y! And just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I can't see what you are doing!" I shouted  
"Okay, okay, calm down April." Drew said  
"URGHHHH!"  
"What do you want? I know you want to ask me something." I said  
"So precise aren't you? Well I just wanted to know who you guys really are. I can sense it in all of you. You are all hiding something. I just know it!" Drew said as I walked away  
"That won't cut it! You'll find out soon enough Drew. I can see it." I said as I walked back into the mansion leaving a confused Drew standing outside  
_Two hours later….  
_"May, let's go and start the training with Drew and the other's!" Rolyn shouted from outside.  
I didn't get up because I was having another future vision. As soon as Rolyn came in and saw that I was having a future sighting, she immediately got to my side and waited for me to collapse.  
In the vision, I saw Drew. But he was different somehow. He was looked nice and was talking to me gently. This made me feel and weird but the vision showed me something else. Something that shocked me. I saw myself crying and then suddenly, I saw Drew come running and hug me. I yelped in surprise and came crashing back to the present with Rolyn catching me before I hit the ground. After I regained my composure, I said  
"Thanks Rolyn."  
"No worries and let's get their training started!" Rolyn said as she ran out the door  
"Right!" I said as I ran out after her  
When we arrived at the pentagon training field, Mr Hayden was there standing with the others. As we approached him he said  
"I'd like to watch how you train your team." With a gentle smile on his face  
"That's fine by us!" said Rolyn as she ran over to the others  
"Sure! It wouldn't hurt having an audience." I said as I bowed to Mr Hayden and ran over to join Rolyn and the others  
"Okay everyone! Listen up, we are going to assess you all except for Dawn, Jason and Scarlet since we already know their power levels." Said Rolyn  
"How are you going to assess us?" Ash asked  
"Well, we are going to battle you and see where you stand compared to us and we'll work with that!" I answered him while Drew and his team had scared looks on their faces  
"How are we going to beat you? You bet all of us already!" Misty said  
"Well, try your best!" Rolyn said as she went to the centre of the field  
"Okay, first up is Ash!" I said as I motioned for Ash to follow me to the centre of the field where Rolyn was powering up  
When we reached the centre I started to power up just like Rolyn and Ash.  
"You ready Ash?" we asked  
"Sure. As ready as I'll ever be!" Ash replied with a grin on his face  
Mr. Hayden stepped out of his seat from the observation room at the top side of the pentagon training field and said  
"Ready…..Set…GO!"  
As soon as me and Rolyn heard the word 'go', be sprang into action and stated to circle Ash to make him confused. We ran around Ash while he was spinning helplessly between us trying to keep up with our movements. When I deemed Ash as confused enough I nodded to Rolyn and we both did a backflip to give us some space for the final blow. I then shouted to Rolyn  
"Execute alpha combination!"  
Rolyn nodded and started to power up lightning balls in her fist while I powered up physic powered balls in my hands.  
"GO!" I shouted as we released our powers.  
There was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared, we saw Ash had collapsed on the ground. We walked over to him and shook him awake.  
"You did well Ash." I said as Jason came over to get ready for me to absorb Ash's pain  
"You ready Jason?" I asked him as I got ready to absorb Ash's pain  
"Yeah." Jason said as I started  
I put my hands over Ash's body and my hands started to glow white as I absorbed the pain from Ash. When I finished, I stood up shakily and nodded to Jason who nodded in response and I punched him to release the pain.  
Jason staggered backwards but after a few minutes, he stood up straight again and smiled at me and said  
"All done May!"  
"Thanks Jason." I said as I went over to help Rolyn pick up Ash  
We walked Ash over to the others and sat him down on the bench and said  
"Misty, you're up next." As we walked back to the centre 

**Misty's POV  
**We all watched as May and Rolyn ran around Ash in circles clearly trying to confuse him which worked, then do perfect backflips gracefully landing on the ground perfectly on their feet.  
"Execute alpha combination!" we heard May shout  
I looked at Drew and Aden and they looked as confused as me while Dawn, Jason and Scarlet said  
"Looks like their taking it easy on Ash."  
"I think their saving the best for Drew or Misty."  
"Yeah."  
I turned to them and asked  
"What do you mean their taking it easy on him? They're freakin doing elite level battle techniques!"  
"Well then you haven't seen it when those two are in serious battle mode with us on missions." Dawn said  
When we finished our conversation, we realised that the match was over. And we saw May put her hands over Ash's body with her hands glowing white then punch Jason on the arm.  
They all walked over to us once Jason regained his balance and sat Ash down on the seat next to me.  
"Misty, you're up next." May and Rolyn said as they walked to the centre.  
I quickly got up and started running after them  
"What did you just do May?" I asked as soon as I caught up to them  
"Oh, I absorbed Ash's pain and distributed it to Jason since he can heal really fast." May said  
"Oh. That's cool." I said as I got powered up for the battle  
"You're going to go easy on me right?" I asked them  
"Depends." Rolyn said as she powered up as well  
"Ready…Set….GO!" we heard Mr Hayden shout from the observation room  
Immediately May and Rolyn sprang into action and did the same thing they did to Ash by circling around me. I quickly jumped high into the air and started to shoot water balls at them. May had obviously known what I was going to a said  
"Combo powerup!" to Rolyn  
As I shot the water balls, May's hands started to glow pink and she jumped onto Rolyn's back and pushed herself into the air directly on top of me and shot the pink energy at me.  
All I could do was watch in amazement then be hit by the painful pink rays of energy at me. I was instantly knocked out. That ended the match.  
May and Rolyn walked over to me and did the same thing they did to Ash with Jason before and walked me back to the group.  
"That was a good one Misty. We haven't used the Powerup combo for a while now. Thanks for the good practice!" Rolyn said as she ran back to the centre of the field  
"Next up is Aden." May said  
"Good luck Aden. You're gonna need it!" I said to him  
_"Thanks for the enthusiasm." _Responded Aden  
When May, Rolyn and Aden were ready, they started the battle according to Mr Hayden's signal. The battle started out the same way. May and Rolyn ran around Aden to see what he could do and he run out of the circle using his super speed powers. May smirked at this and used her telekinesis to stop Aden mid track. May and Rolyn slowly walked towards Aden with power charged up in their hands. Rolyn sighed and threw two lightning balls at Aden and he instantly fell down unconscious after May released him from the telekinetic grip. They healed Aden the same way they healed me and Ash and laid him down gently on the bench and May called out to Drew  
"Grass head! You're up!"  
Drew sighed and followed them to the centre of the field.  
When the battle started, Drew instantly had May and Rolyn in a telekinetic grip and they both clutched their head sin pain while Drew smirked. But after a few more seconds, May broke them free for the grip and paralysed Drew and shouted to Rolyn  
"Positions and use the alpha and omega combo twister!"  
Rolyn instantly created a tornado using her light and lightning powers while May added some of her physic powers into it and threw Drew into it once they were done. After a few minutes, Drew didn't come out so May and Rolyn decided that the match was ended and destroyed the tornado revealing an unconscious Drew on the ground.  
May and Rolyn high-fived each other and walked over to Drew and healed them once again and took him over to lay him next to Aden.  
"How did you guys beat us so easily?" I asked  
"That's what happens when you train for ten years nonstop." Rolyn answered  
"That's amazing." Ash said  
"Who are you guys really? Because we were the best metrahuman team known as Team Omega years ago before we quit and then suddenly you guys come along and defeat us as if it was a waste of your time!" Ash and I said  
"In due time you will know who we are." May said as she led her team away  
After they left the training field, I said to Ash  
"We're going to find out ASAP! I want to know what and who they really are right now!"  
"That won't be necessary. They will reveal themselves son enough just as May said." Mr Hayden said as he appeared in front of us.  
"Mr Hayden, how did they beat us so easily?" I asked frustrated  
"Just as May said, they will reveal themselves very soon. I can feel it." Mr Hayden said as he left  
"SOMEONE JUST GIVE US A STRAIGHT ANSWER!" I shouted in frustration  
"Don't worry Misty, if Mr Hayden trusts them, then we should trust them too and not snoop into their business." Ash said  
"Okay." I said


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Dawn's POV  
** May and Rolyn told us to follow them to May's room for some business about being part of Team Alpha. When we came into May's room, she and Rolyn locked all of the doors and windows, pulled down all of the blinds and May put up a mental and sound barrier to keep our conversation secret from the rest of the world. When they finished preparing, May took out her laptop and put it on the table we were sitting around and told us  
"Dawn, Scarlet, Jason, we are about to talk to the rest of the organisation. Even though there are about 15 others, doesn't mean that we are not a great organisation. Since you are now part of it, you will have to meet everyone and know everything about all of us. So today, we are going to video chat with the other members of the organisation." Said May  
"Are you guys ready to meet them?" Rolyn asked  
We nodded our heads in response and May started the video chat.  
The first people we saw on the screen were two girls and two boys. They looked older than us. One girl had blonde hair tied in a ponytail and yellow eyes, the second girl had long brown hair reaching to her waist and blue eyes, and there was a boy with jet black hair and red eyes and a boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes.  
"Hi May, Rolyn and new comers! I'm Blue and I'm the leader of this organisation. We call it Metraspies!" said Blue  
"Pesky woman get away from the screen. You're gonna scare them!" said the boy with the spiky brown hair and green eyes  
"Hi guys! I'm Yellow, this is Red she said pointing to the boy standing next to her with black hair and red eyes, the guy arguing over there is Green she said to the spiky haired guy and welcome to the team!" said Yellow  
"Hi! I'm Red as you know and we are the Kanto team. We are the ones that work in Kanto!" said Red  
"Sorry about the pesky woman but she loves to annoy people." Green said from the background  
"Oh! The Hoenn team is here! Time for you guys to meet them!" Blue and Yellow said as they walked away from the screen revealing three new people.  
"Hiya! I'm Sapphire! Welcome to the team! I'm part of the Hoenn squad! And I'm May's un-biological twin if you haven't realised." Said the brunette with sapphire blue eyes  
"Hey, if you think about it, May and Sapphire do look alike. Hi! I'm Ruby!" Said a boy wearing a white hat with red eyes  
"Hi I'm Emerald! Nice to meet you guys! I'm the technology whiz around here!" said a short boy with blonde hair and green eyes pushing Ruby and Sapphire away from the screen  
"HEY! I wanted to talk to May!" said Sapphire as she tried to get out of Ruby's grip in the background with Red, Green, Blue and Yellow laughing.  
"Guys better move out because the Sinnoh squad is here." Said Green as he stepped in and pushed Emerald away from the screen  
One boy with a red scarf and food in his hands walked up to the screen and said  
"Hi! I'm Diamond and I love food!" said the boy with the food in his hands smiling  
"I think they can tell from the way you are eating in front of their faces!" said Emerald in the background  
"Hi! I'm Pearl and I'm lady and Dia's best friends!" said a blonde boy with a green scarf after a few seconds of smiling at us, he stepped aside and we saw a girl that looked exactly like me except she looked more elegant and was wearing a slightly longer pink scarf than me  
"Hello! My name is Platinum and I am part of the Sinnnoh squad." Platinum said as she bowed to us  
Diamond and Pearl came into view of the camera by sanding on either side of Platinum and then Diamond said  
"Het Lady, that girl looks like you al lot!" he said pointing at me  
"Yeah! Are you guy's sisters or something? Or are you like May and Sapphire-two people who have no relation to each other and just happen to look exactly alike?" said Pearl  
"I think it's just by pure luck that we look alike because I am an only child." Said Platinum  
"That's so cool! Now Platinum had a twinsie just like me!" Sapphire said as she ran up to the screen once again only to be pulled back by Emerald and Ruby  
"Sorry about that, Sapphire gets really excited really easily and for a wild girl too!" said Ruby  
"We better step aside, the Johto squad are coming in." said Pearl as he pushed Diamond and pulled Platinum aside to reveal three new people to appear on screen  
"Hello! My name's Gold and I'm awesome. Did you know that Blue and Green are dating and that Red and Yellow are too and that…" said Gold before he was pulled away by a girl with two blue anti-gravity pigtails.  
"Sorry about Gold but he is always like that. Anyways, I'm Crystal, this is Silver and that just then was Gold. And we are the Johto squad!" Crystal said  
"Nice to meet you guys." Silver said as his face appeared in screen  
"Welcome to the team!" Gold, Crystal and Silver said  
"We're going to move now, because the Unova squad id here!" Gold said as he pulled the other two off the screen.  
"Hi! I'm Black!" said a boy with brown hair  
"And I am White! Pleasure to meet you guys!" said the girl with darker brown hair tied into a high ponytail  
"And we are the Unova squad! Welcome to the team!" they said in unison  
"How are you guys all doing?" Asked White  
"We're doing fine!" Rolyn responded  
"Is it true that you guys are staying with other metrahumans?" asked Gold as he appeared on screen again  
"Yeah. But they would make good additions to the team." Said May  
"Have you guys told them that you are spies yet?" asked Black  
"No. Not yet. When should we tell them?" asked Rolyn  
"You guys should tell them before you have to come back to HQ." said Crystal as she appeared on screen  
"When do we return?" asked May  
"In about 3 months." Said Crystal  
"So, we only have 3 months left to mess around with these guys." Said Rolyn  
"You should tell them soon. Tell them tomorrow." Said Gold  
"Yeah, we'll try to tell them tomorrow." May said  
"Oh, we have to go now; a new mission appeared on screen. See you guys in 3 months! We'll be sending you guys something soon! BYE!" Black and Gold said as they turned off the connection  
May and Rolyn then rolled up all of the blinds, turned on the lights and unlocked all of the doors and windows and the sat back down with us.

**Scarlet's POV **  
"So what do you guys think of the rest if the team?" asked Rolyn  
"Well, they are interesting." Said Jason  
"How did you guys all meet?" asked Dawn  
"Well, we all met in groups. So like, the Hoenn squad together, the Johto squad together, the Kanto squad together, the Sinnoh squad together, the Unova squad together and Me and May wandering around the world helping metrahumans." Explained Rolyn  
"We were all helping the same two metrahumans and met when we were gathered in one meeting area. After we finished the mission, Blue suggested that we all become a team that helps metrahumans around the world and we all agreed to that. And that was how team Metraspies came to exist." Finished May  
"That's so cool. But why did you guys pick us to be on your team?" asked Jason  
"Because we thought that you all had potential so we offered you spots which you guys clearly accepted." Said May  
"Anyway, tomorrow, we are going to tell them that we are spies and we'll probably stay here for two more months then leave to get back to HQ." said Rolyn  
"How will we tell them?" I asked  
"If one of them brings up the subject, then we'll gather them all up and tell them." Said May  
"Okay." We all chimed back  
"Remember, if one of them asks, we'll gather them up and tell. K?" said Rolyn  
"OKAY!" we chimed back 

**Ash's POV  
**After Mr Hayden and the others left, I was left to hold/carry Drew back to his room since he was still unconscious.  
_"I know that those guys are hiding something. But what?" _I thought  
When I reached Drew's room, I plonked him down onto his bed and left for my room. Along the way, I saw May and her team go into her room and I heard the sound of locking windows and doors.  
_"I wonder what they are doing?" _I thought in curiosity  
I shrugged it off and walked on. When I reached my bedroom door, I went in and sat down on my desk thinking about May and her team. I sat there for a few minutes and thought really hard about it. But after some time, my stomach told me to get food so I went to the kitchen to try and find something to eat.  
"Hi Ash!" Misty said as I entered the kitchen  
"Hi Misty!" I said as I opened the cupboard with snacks and pulled out a packet of chips  
"Have Aden or Drew awaken up yet?'  
"So far none of neither of them have woken up." I said as I stuffed my face with chips  
"Oh, those guys are really strong. It's like they've known each other forever and trained their whole lives. But as they said, they only met each other as a group a few weeks ago." Said Misty  
"Yeah. It's amazing how they know each other like that. They all work in perfect sink." I said  
"I think they're hiding something." Misty said  
"Maybe. They sure seem like it though." I said  
"Anyway, want to go out into the back garden with me and get some fresh air?" Misty asked as she got up from her seat  
"Sure!" I said as I stopped eating my chips and followed Misty out to the back garden  
Once we made it to the back garden, we were surprised to see Drew sitting there on the bench with Aden next to him both looking deep in thought. 

**Drew's POV  
**I woke up remembering Rolyn and May trapping me in a painful physic and lightning tornado and knocking me out.  
"How could they beat me again?" I wondered  
I wanted to get my mind off of all of the craziness and just as I was about to walk outside, father summoned me to his office.  
When I arrived at father's office, I sat down on the sofa and father said  
"Drew, you are to help May with her physic powers. She has more potential just like you and I want you both to help each other discover those potentials."  
"WHAT! I HAHVE TO TRAIN THAT AIRHEAD! BUT SHE"S ALREADY BETTER THAN ME!" I shouted  
"Well, her attacks are powerful; I just want her to learn to control her future sightings. And I believe with your powers, you can teach her how to harness that power."  
I sighed and said  
"When do I start the training?" I asked in a bored tone because I knew that when father wanted something, he gets it so there was really no point in arguing.  
"I want you to train together once a week. The times don't matter but just get it done. You may leave." Father said  
"Bye father." I said as I walked out  
When I was outside of father's office, I saw Aden standing there as if he was waiting for me.  
"You waiting for me?"  
_"Yeah, I don't know where May and her team is and Ash and Misty are in the kitchen I think." _Answered Aden telepathically  
"I'm going to the back gardens. Wanna come?"  
Aden nodded and we started walking to the back gardens. Once we reached the back garden and sat down on the bench under the big tree was sits in, we didn't talk to each other. We just sat there in silence thinking about May and her team.  
A few minutes after that, Misty and Ash came towards us and asked  
"How's it doing guys?"  
"Are you okay? May and Jason have already healed you guys but still, are you guys okay?" Asked Misty  
"Yeah, we're alright." We both said telepathically and out loud  
"Good, because we were worried about you guys!" Ash said  
"Well we're fine now." I said while Aden nodded  
"Okay." Ash and Misty both said at the same time  
"So, what do we do now?"  
"Well, father told me to help May to develop her future sightings so that will delay our trainings at some point because I gotta do it once every week." I said  
"Okay, so what do we do now?" Asked Ash  
"Well, it's almost dinner time so I say we go look for May and the others because I haven't seen them ever since training a few hours back." Said Misty  
"Yeah. Let's go look for them."  
"OKAY!" we all said as we walked back into the mansion to start the search for May's team.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Aden's POV  
**We started the search for May and her team but haven't found them anywhere. After a while we searched around the house, the only place left to look was May's room since the others were empty. We all cautiously walked up to May's door and knocked on it. There was a moment of silence before the door was opened by Dawn.  
"Hi guys what can we do for you?" Dawn asked with a smile on her face  
"Well, it's almost dinner time so we were wondering if you guys wanted to come down and eat with us." Misty said as she waved at Dawn  
"Sure! Let's go guys!" Dawn said as she went back in and pulled May, Scarlet, Rolyn and Jason out of the room  
"Let's go eat!" Dawn said as she ran towards the kitchen with the rest of us following close behind  
When we reached the kitchen, the food was done cooking and we just sat down and ate our food.  
"So, what were all of you guys doing in May's room before and why did it take so long?" Ash asked as he stuffed his face with whatever food her could get his hands on.  
"Well, we were just talking and we just forgot about the time." May simply said  
"When are you guys gonna tell us?" asked Misty  
"Tell you what?" Rolyn asked with an innocent tone in her voice  
"Come on! We all know you all have something you are not telling us. I can see the black spot you all blocked in your minds to stop us all from knowing who you guys really are." Drew said  
"We still don't know what you're talking about." Scarlet and Dawn said  
"Ahem. I think the food is getting cold." May said as we stopped talking  
_"You can't hide it from us forever." _I said telepathically to them  
"Try us." Jason and Rolyn both said as they got up from their seats to glare at me  
"Guys! Forget it!" Scarlet and May said  
"Rolyn, Jason, sit down, this isn't the time." May said with a hint of worriedness in her voice  
"Okay." They both said as they sat down and continued eating their food 

**Jason's POV  
**When dinner ended, we all walked out of the kitchen to go back to our rooms except for May and Drew. A first I wasn't sure if it was safe for May to be alone with the Grasshead but then I remembered what she was capable of and just continued to walk back to my room. After I was in the safety if my bedroom, I wondered to myself  
"Wow! We're really part of a good organisation now. I wonder how long we can last without telling them we're international spies from the world wide famous Metrespies."  
And with that thought in my head, I fell asleep. 

**Drew's POV  
**"May could you stay back a moment?" I asked May as the others went back to their rooms  
"Sure." May said as she went to stand where he was sitting  
"If it's about the training thing Mr Hayden wants me to do with you to enhance my future sighting powers then I'm in but if it's not, then make it snappy because I got something important I gotta do." May said as she stood in front of me  
"Always so straight to the point aren't you April? And yes it's about the training thing. And also, the real question is _who are you guys really_?" I said as I saw May stiffen a bit  
"What have you guys got to hide?"  
"When do we start the training?"  
"Tomorrow at dawn (4:00am) sharp." I said as I walked away  
"Goodbye September!" I called to her  
"Goodbye Grasshead!" she called back while I smirked 

**THE NEXT DAY  
May's POV  
**I woke up on my bed in the Hayden mansion at dawn and got ready for the day before I had to go to Drew's room for the training session.  
When I arrived at his room, he was sitting on his bed and as soon as he saw me he said  
"About time you came July."  
This made me angry. How would call me random months when he perfectly knew that it was May  
"Hey, look here Grasshead, my name is May. M-A-Y! Is that so hard to remember?" I asked as he smirked and flicked his hair  
"Okay, okay, sorry April." Drew aid as he sent me one of his infamous smirks  
"How do we start the training?" I asked trying to change the subject  
"Well, first we'll meditate since it helps clear the mind and then we'll do a few exercises." Drew said as he saw down on the floor and motioned me to follow.  
We started the training and the session went surprisingly well. When we finished, it was about seven in the morning so I went downstairs to cook us all some breakfast. Drew followed me down and when we reached the kitchen, he plonked himself on the kitchen stools and watched me cook the waffles covered in honey that everyone loved so much. After a few minutes of silence, Drew asked  
"Who are you guys really?" which made me stiffen  
"What are you talking about? We've already told you guys who we are." I lied smoothly  
Since being a spy required sometimes to lie, I've gotten really good at lying without anyone noticing except Rolyn and the others.  
"We know you guys are Team Alpha but there's something else. When I try to read your mind, of course, it's all messed up since you have that future visions powers but I can still see a blank space in not only your mind, but the others as well." Drew said looking directly at me this time with those emerald eyes of his  
"Well, when the time comes, we'll let you know." I said as I turned my attention back to the waffles.  
Not long after that, Ash came in with everyone following him  
"YAY! MAY'S MAKING BREAKFAST AGAIN!" Ash shouted as he jumped into his seat drooling  
I laughed and asked Scarlet and Jason to get the plates and cutlery ready while everyone else took their seats at the table. Since Dawn was so eager to help, I let her help me bring a plate of waffles to the table with me.  
"Mine!" Ash said as he grabbed the waffles he could get his hands on and started eating like there was no tomorrow  
The others face palmed and waited for me to bring in the next plate of waffle.  
This time, Ash didn't dive for the waffles, but instead, he waited for everyone to take one each then take the rest.  
"May, could you teach me how to do the martial arts things you guys do?" Misty asked  
"Sure! We can do it after breakfast yeah?" I said  
"YES!" Misty said as she punched the air in enthusiasm  
"Can I do it too?" Ash asked  
"Sure, no harm done there." I said as Ash smiled and continued eating  
Once everyone was finished eating, me, Dawn and Scarlet cleaned the dishes while Rolyn went to her room to get 'something' probably something from HQ, Ash and Misty went ahead to the pentagon field to train with us, Aden and Drew went to their rooms and Jason just sat there on the couch watching TV waiting for us to finish.  
When we finished, Jason and followed us out to the pentagon field and as soon as we came in, Misty and Ash came running at us saying  
"LET'S START!" 

**Drew's POV  
**After we finished breakfast, me and Aden went back to our rooms while the others either packed away, relaxed or cleaned up.  
When I reached my room, I sat down on the bed and thought about what May had told me earlier  
_"When the time comes, we'll let you know." _May's voice rang in my head  
"What did she mean?" I mumbled  
I turned to my laptop and started to search into more about Team Alpha. They are hiding something and I want to know it right now!  
After an hour worth of researching, I only found out that Team Alpha is a secret team that works with many other teams across the world and that they are usually found near the Hayden Mansion.  
"What! What do you mean they work with many other teams across the world?!" I said as I fell on my bed in defeat  
"What are they hiding?" I said before I got up and went back outside to go to the training room  
When I reached the doors, I decided to go watch the others train with May and her team from the observation room. As I climbed the stairs to get there, I some orders being shout from Misty directed at Ash who was running around the field  
"ASH, YOU GOTTA HIT THEM! YOU CAN'T TRY TO DO WHAT THEY DID! THEY'RE TOO PRO!" Misty shouted to Ash  
I chuckled and continued walking up to the room to find Jason sitting there.  
"Hey." Jason said as he saw me enter  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be training with them down there?" I asked him  
"Well, I'm on my break so I'm just gonna watch them." Jason said not taking his eyes off his team  
We sat there in silence watching Ash and Misty trying to hit May and Dawn but fail while Rolyn was on the side shotting lightning spheres at different targets. I decided to break the silence by saying  
"Who are you guys really?"  
This made Jason stiffen a bit which indicated to me that they were really hiding something they didn't want me and the team finding out.  
"Well, you'll know soon. May's and the others are thinking about letting us guys tell you. So, you gotta wait." Jason said as he relaxed once again  
"Fine." I sighed  
When the training finished, Jason and me walked down to the field to help the others. Jason went over to May, Rolyn, Scarlet and Dawn while I went over to Ash and Misty. As I approached them, I saw Aden coming in and head towards us as well. May and her team then left the field and were out of sight.  
"How was training?" I asked smirking at Misty and Ash  
"Ash tried to use their own tactics against them but filed! He didn't even listen to a single command I gave him!" Misty said as she grabbed out her mallet and hit Ash on the head hard  
"Well, you never know until you try!" Ash said smiling  
_"They're hiding something_." Aden said telepathically  
"How do you know?" Ash asked  
_"Well, before when I went to my room, and you know how it's next to Rolyn's room, well, I heard her talking to someone and then when she came out, she was holding a box. I went to check in her room but all that was in her room was the usual. Nothing suspicious." _Aden said  
"Well, how about we confront them. Their secret is not going to stay hidden forever." Misty said  
"Yeah!" Ash said  
"Fine." I said  
_"Sure." _Aden said

**Rolyn's POV  
**After we left Drew, Ash, Misty and Aden, we all walked to the kitchen and sat down. After May checked the area to see if anyone was close enough to hear us talking while she put up a sound barrier, I asked the team once I knew it was safe  
"Guys, before I think Aden saw me walk out of my room with the box HQ gave me."  
"Did he act suspect anything?" Dawn asked  
"Yeah, when he thought I couldn't see him behind me, I saw him look into my room but I don't think he found anything of interest." I said  
"That was probably why he came to the training field later than the Grasshead." May said  
"What do we do now? What if they confront us?" Scarlet asked warily  
"No need to worry! May and Rolyn will tell HQ if they find out right?" Dawn asked  
"Yeah." Me and May both said  
"Anyway, let's go to my room and look what's inside the package HQ sent us and maybe talk to them a bit." I said leading the team to my room.  
Once we were all inside, I locked all of the doors and windows while May put up a sound barrier around the room and once the precautions were finished, I carried the box over to the bed we were all sitting on and opened it.  
Inside the box were five smaller boxes with each of our names on the respective box. I started handing them out to the others and we all opened our boxes at the same time.  
"What are these?" Dawn asked holding her box up so we could all see what was inside  
We all did the same thing and held our boxes to the centre so we can all see what we got.  
"Hey, we all have the same things except, they're all different colours." Jason and Scarlet said  
True enough, we all had a watch, a ring, pair of glasses and an ID card inside our boxes. Mine were light green, May's were light red, Dawn's were light pink, Scarlet's were light purple and Jason's were light grey.  
"What are these Rolyn, May?" Jason asked  
"Well, these watches are like tracking devices, if you press a certain code with the buttons, a map will appear on the screen showing everyone's locations and they can act as communicators. They're sort like mini web cams. The rings are used to cut through things when you are in a tight situation since they have little blades in them that can only be activated by the owner's fingerprints. The glasses are not real but are sensor detectors and the ID cards are for identification that you guys are now spies." May said to them while I listened  
"So, these are our spy gadgets?" Dawn asked  
"Yeah. But don't let anyone but you touch them." I said to her  
"Okay!" Dawn responded  
I then decided to call HQ. When the web chat opened up on the laptop screen, only Crystal, Gold and Silver were there to greet us this time.  
"HI GUYS!" Gold yelled to the screen  
"Hi? Where are the others Gold?" Rolyn asked  
"Oh, they're all on missions so it's just us Johto trio here at HQ!" Gold said before he was pushed out of the way by Silver and Crystal  
"Sorry about Gold, he's just really excited whenever people video chat us since anybody rarely does." Explained Crystal while Silver was in the background trying to hold Gold back  
"It's okay. But we just wanted to say hi to you guys and tell you guys that we have safely received the package you guys sent us." May said  
"That's good. How have things been on your side guys?" Crystal asked  
"I think Drew and his team are getting a little suspicious about us. We're gonna tell them soon." I said to Crystal who nodded in understanding  
"When they know, don't you guys think they should be on the tem as well? You did say that they all potential May." Crystal said  
"I don't know, what about Mr. Hayden?" I said to Crystal  
"Well, you guys tell them about it once they know and then we'll tell them along with Mr. Hayden talk with us over video chat and decide from there." Crystal said  
"Okay. Thanks for the gadgets. Why do we need these again?" May asked  
"They're there just in case because we've been getting more reports of an increase of MDC guards around your area." Crystal said  
"Okay. Thanks! Say hi to everyone for us once they get back!" I said  
"Wait! I think Gold wants to say bye to you guys." Crystal said as she got up from the chair and let Gold through  
"BYE GUYS! BE SURE TO STAY IN TOUCH!" Gold yelled excitedly before Silver sighed and dragged him away  
"When will the others be coming back again?" May asked Silver  
"A couple of days I think. Bye." Silver said before he disappeared along with Gold  
"Bye guys! Good luck and see you guys in 2 and a half months!" Crystal said before screen turned black  
"Now that that's done, put them somewhere safe, even wear them on you to be sure they are safe and don't lose them." May said as she lifted the sound barrier and unlocked the doors and windows quietly to avoid suspicion  
We all put our undercover gadgets on except for our glasses which we all put inn our pockets and went out if my room to the kitchen.  
When we arrived at the kitchen, we noticed that Drew and his team were gone and we decided to go and look for them. We walked around the house but couldn't find them anywhere. There were only two choices left to go and look for them. Either Mr. Hayden's office or the back garden. We decided to go and check the back garden since it was closer and found them all sitting on the bench under the big tree that May likes to sit in at the centre of the garden.  
As we approached them, Aden watched us while Drew and Misty were laughing at Ash who was sprawled all over the flowers on the ground a few feet away from them rolling around.  
When we reached them I asked  
"Mind if we join you guys?"  
"Sure." Drew said motioning May to the seat next to him smirking  
"No thanks, I wanna sit in the tree.' May said as she leapt into the tree with the Jason and me following while Dawn and Scarlet sat down on the benches opposite them  
"What don't you want to sit next to me June?" Drew said looking up at May smirking again  
"Because you're an arrogant Grasshead!" May said as she threw a seed that was next to her onto his head  
"OW!" Drew yelped while the rest of us laughed including Drew's own team  
"What's wrong Grasshead, can't handle a little seed?" May asked  
"Nope. That was nothing April." Drew said smirking at an enraged May  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? MY NAME IS MAY! M-A-Y!" May said as she sighed in annoyance  
"How am I supposed to remember? There are eleven other months." Drew said as he flicked his hair smirking some more at May  
Before this could get ugly, I said  
"Hey! So what were you guys doing?" I said trying to ease the mood ad change the subject  
"Well, me, Drew and Aden were watching Ash roll around in the flowers before since he lost the bet of if you guys would come and find us right after we left the field." Misty said as Ash came back covered in flowers smiling  
"That was fun! Thanks for taking the punishment easy on me guys!" Ash said  
"So, what were you guys doing?" Drew asked  
"We were talking about training in Rolyn's room." May lied flawlessly  
"Oh. Did we do good?" Ash asked May excitedly  
"Of course you guys did. You just need to focus your aim more and increase your agility." May said looking at Misty and Ash  
"Okay!" they both said  
"Well, is anyone else hungry because I know I am!" I said getting up  
"ME!" and dragged Misty with him to the kitchen with the rest of us following  
When Drew and Aden walked ahead of us, I whispered to May and Jason  
"We should tell them once the others at HQ come back from their missions." Jason said as he and May nodded their head sin understanding  
"Good idea. But tell Dawn and Scarlet as well okay?" May asked  
"Okay." Jason said 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Misty's POV  
**_A few days later…_  
During the past few days, May and her team have been acting jumpy and really weird. Drew and the others decided to call a group meeting once the others were outside of the kitchen. Honestly, I don't think the plans we came up would work on either of them because they are all really pro. While I was listening to Ash discussing his plan of leaving food out to lure them in which definitely wouldn't work, I was deep in thoughts about where I have heard that name before.  
_"Team Alpha? Where have I heard that group name before?" _I thought  
Then it hit me!  
"Guys! I know where I've heard of their team name before!" I announced happily  
They all turned their attention to me and Drew asked  
"Where Misty?"  
"Well, I remember hearing that name while I was travelling around Hoenn after I escaped from the Metrahuman containment centre with Scarlet and before meeting you guys. I was travelling through a small town and when I walked past some people I overhead them talking about some sort of spy organisation and saying some words like squad, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnnoh, Kanto, Unova and Alpha. I got interested and asked them about it but all they told me was that I shouldn't know. I got confused but let it go and continued my journey until I met you guys." I said to them  
_"So, you're saying that they are some sort of spy team?" _Aden asked  
"We don't that yet for sure!" I said  
"Yeah we can't jump to conclusions." Drew said  
"So what do we do?" Ash asked  
"Should we confront them?" I asked the others  
"Let's go find them!" Ash said jumping  
"YEAH!" we all said high fiving each other and went our separate ways around the house in hopes of finding May and her team.  
I went towards the back garden where they previously were but didn't see them there. I decided to go and search the rooms but couldn't find them there either so I went back to the meeting point to meet Ash and the others hoping that one of them had found the May and her team.  
After a few minutes of waiting, Drew, Ash and Aden came back with no one following them.  
"You guys didn't find them either?" I asked  
They all nodded and Ash said  
"It's like they all vanished. Where could they be?"  
"I think they knew we were going to ask them and went off somewhere." Drew said  
_"Yeah. Let's wait for them." _Aden said  
We all decided to go back to our rooms and wait for them to come out. 

**Jason's POV  
**After we went to the back garden, we all jumped over the wall and put on our masks and started scouting the city. May ad sensed that they were going to confront them about their secret so we decided to go scout the town to avoid the questions until we were sure Drew and his team had calmed down a bit.  
While we scouted the town from above the building roofs, May had called HQ and found out that the others were back from their missions.  
"Guys, come over!" May shouted to us from a few buildings back  
We quickly complied and gathered in a circle.  
"So, is everyone back yet?" Rolyn asked  
"Yeah. It's okay to tell them now." May said  
"So the next time they confront us, we'll tell?" Dawn asked  
"Yeah. But make sure we are all together okay?" May said  
"Sure!" we all chimed back  
"Now, let's go back to the Hayden Mansion!" May said before jumping to the next roof towards the direction of the Hayden Mansion  
Once we got to the walls of the Hayden Mansion, we took off our masks and hid them and jumped over the stone walls into the back garden.  
"Drew's sensed us guys and told the others to come out to us. Let's go sit in the big tree again and wait for them there." May said as we all followed her example and jumped up the tree and sat on our favourite branches as we waited for them to come.  
"Are you guys ready?" May asked  
"Yeah." We all said as Drew, Ash, Aden and Misty came up to us  
"What are you guys doing up there?" Misty asked  
"And where in the world were you guys?" Ash asked  
"Just chilling and scouting the town a bit." Rolyn said  
"Cool." Misty said  
"So who are you guys really? Are you going to tell us anytime soon?" Drew asked looking at May  
We all exchanged looks at each other and nodded while Drew and the others watched with interest.  
"We'll talk about this inside. Where is Mr. Hayden?" May asked  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you but dad is gone for a few weeks and won't be back for some time." Drew said smirking  
"Fine. Follow us." May said motioning us all to follow her to her room.  
Once we were safely inside of May's room, me, Scarlet and Dawn helped Rolyn lock the doors and windows while she put up a sound barrier.  
Once we finished our setting up, Rolyn pulled out May's laptop and got the video chat ready while May contacted HQ notifying them that there would be a video chat coming their way in a few minutes.  
"Guys, Team Alpha reporting in. We are about to tell them the secret be ready in a few minutes." May said into her watch's screen  
May then turned it off and turned to Drew, Misty, Ash and Aden who were sitting in front of us.  
"Guys, as you all know. We are Team Alpha. But there is another meaning behind the name." Rolyn started as May sat down beside me and Rolyn while Scarlet and Dawn sat next to me  
"You may only know us as Team Alpha the protectors of Metrahumans of this town but we actually travel the whole of Hoenn with the Hoeen squad occasionally protecting metrahumans and completing missions concerning metrahumans." May said  
"We are actually secret international spies of the company known as 'Metraspies'." Rolyn said  
"Before you ask any questions, we are really spies. It's no joke. We couldn't tell anyone just in case. Our organisation is a small, private one but very successful in completing tasks." May said  
"But only me and May have had experience doing these missions. As you can tell, Jason, Scarlet and Dawn are our new recruits and haven't been on any missions yet. But I think they would do fine considering their progress so far." Rolyn said smiling at me, Scarlet and Dawn  
"Wherever we go, we keep our name a secret and that is probably why people know as different names other than Team Alpha. The others are just called the region squads because they were they were all different people that met by chance and started the organisation then recruited me and Rolyn." May said  
"But how come you don't want anyone to know your name?" Ash asked  
"Because we don't want to be known everywhere or else people will recognise us wherever we go." Rolyn said


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Rolyn's POV**  
"Now that we have finally completed our introduction fully, it's time for you guys to meet the others at HQ." May said starting the video chat  
We waited a few moments and then saw a flash of white and then saw Gold and Blue's faces on scream smiling.  
"HEY MAY, ROLYN, SCARLET, DAWN AND JASON! HOW'VE YOU BEEN?" Blue asked happily  
"YEAH! YOU TOLD THEM RIGHT?" Gold said loudly  
"Yeah we told them, but can you guys get the others here too?" May asked smiling at them  
"Already taken care of that, the others are here!" Blue said as she and Gold moved back from the camera giving us a clear view of the gang behind them on the seats waving hello  
"Hey guys!" Red, Black and Sapphire said  
"HI!" Diamond, Emerald and Pearl said  
"Hello!" Crystal, Green, White and Platinum said  
"Sup!" Ruby, Silver and Yellow said  
"Hi!" we all said in response  
"So let's start the introductions!" Blue said as she and Gold came into view again  
"First up is the Kanto gang!" Blue said as she dragged three more people onto the screen and pushed Gold away  
"HI! I'm Blue! I'm the leader of the organisation!" said Blue  
"Hi. I'm Green and I'm the co-leader of this organisation. Sorry about the pesky woman." Green said to them before stepping aside  
"HI! I'm Red!" said Red  
"Hi. I'm Yellow." Said Yellow shyly  
"OKAY! THAT WAS THE KANTO SQUAD! TIME FOR THE JOHTO SQUAD!" Blue said pushing three other people on screen  
"HI! I'M THE AMAZING GOLD. This is super serious gal and this guy over here Mr. Quiet!" Yelled Gold before he got kicked in the shin by the girl and pushed aside by the red headed boy  
"Sorry about him, anyways, I'm Crystal!" Crystal said  
"And I'm Silver." Silver said  
"OKAY! THAT WAS THE JOHTO SQUAD! NEXT IS THE HOENN SQAUD!" Blue said again jumping aside for three new people to come in  
"HI! I'M SAPPHIRE!" said the girl  
"WHAT!? HOW COME THERE'S ANOTHER MAY?!" Ash yelled pointing at Sapphire on screen while me, Scarlet, Dawn, Jason and May tried to hold our laughs in  
"HEY! I'M NOT MAY! I'LL ONLY SAY IT AGAIN, I'M SAPPHIRE!" Sapphire screamed into the screen before two other boys dragged her away from the screen before she could smash it  
"Sorry, but Sapphire doesn't like it when people don't call her by her name." Crystal said  
"Here, we'll hold Sapphire down; you guys can come introduce yourselves." Said Crystal and Blue as they took hold of a raging Sapphire  
"WAIT TILL I GET MA HANDS ON YOU! YOU'LL BE SORRY THEN!" Sapphire yelled from the background  
"Sorry about the barbarian, I'm Ruby." Said Ruby  
"HEY! I HEARD THAT SISSY BOY!" Sapphire said getting away from Crystal and Blue's grip and pouncing on Ruby tackling him to the floor while attacking him  
"Hey get of me! You'll get my clothes dirty!" Ruby said  
"TOO BAD! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME BARBARIAN SISSY." Sapphire said as she sat down on Ruby's stomach while he tried to free himself  
"H-Help me guys!" Ruby said looking at us  
"Too bad, you're on your own on this one!" Blue giggled  
"Anyways, I'm Emerald!" said a shorter boy sighing  
"I'm sorry Sapphire! I won't do it again!" Ruby said  
"Fine." Sapphire said getting off Ruby  
"They're so annoying right?" Emerald said to the screen  
"HEY! WE HEARD THAT!" Sapphire and Ruby shouted at the same time  
"Okay, okay, that's enough guys. Next is the Sinnoh squad. Don't worry, they're much quieter." Blue said giggling while she pushed Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire off the screen to reveal three new people on the screen  
"Hey! I'm Pearl! Nice ta meet ya!" said Pearl happily  
"I'm Diamond! " said a boy with a muffin in his hand  
"Hello! My name is Platinum." Said Platinum  
"WHOA! THERE'S ANOTHER DAWN!" Ash said while Misty covered his mouth  
"Don't worry, I don't really mind about those sorts of things." Platinum said which made Drew and his team relax  
"It's nice ta meet ya guys!" Pearl said  
"Bye!" Diamond said as he jumped off screen with the other two following him off  
"Okay, next is the last squad. Unova squad, you're up!" Blue said as she jumped off screen  
"Hi! I'm Black! And this is Prez!" said Black happily as he pointed to the girl next to him  
"Hi! I'm White. I'm the president of the BW agency and Black's my assistant!" White said  
"We're the Unova squad. But we're also known as the Unova duo." Black said  
"It was nice meeting you guys!" White said as she dragged him away  
"Okay! Now you guys have met the whole gang along with Team Alpha!" Blue said  
"What do you guys think?" I asked Drew and his team 

**Drew's POV  
**After all of the introductions were done, Rolyn asked  
"What do you guys think?"  
We all sat there for a moment for we all knew, if we said something that would make them angry, then Sapphire would probably come and murder us all.  
"Umm. I guess they're alright. But it's a little bit crazy!" Ash said  
"Sorry, but that's the way we are!" Blue said giggling while Green dragged her away from the camera muttering  
"Pesky woman."  
"YEAH! WE'RE TOO AWESOME!" Gold said  
"Get away from the screen Gold!' Crystal said  
"Aww. Come on Super serious gal, let me have some fun." Gold whined  
"No! Get away from the screen!" Crystal said  
After a moment of silence Gold sighed in defeat and said  
"Fine."  
"So, back to the topic, since you guys now know that we're all spies, what are you going to do?" Blue asked seriously  
I looked at my team and they looked like they didn't know what to say.  
"HEY! I am I allowed to join?" Ash asked jumping up  
"SURE!" Blue and Gold said high fiving each other  
"WHAT?!" me, Misty and Aden said  
"What's with the 'WHAT'?" Blue asked  
"Well, are you seriously going to let him join that easily?" I asked surprised  
"well, we were going to ask you guys from the start but luck just so happened that May and Rolyn found you guys before any of guys could go and find you. You guys had all of the skills and potential to be a team here in Metraspies." Crystal said appearing on screen  
"Well, if Ash is going to join, then are the rest of us supposed to join?" Misty asked while me and Aden nodded in agreement  
"Well, no, it's more of an individual decision. Of you join, then you will automatically be welcomed into the group but if you decline, then we'll have to keep a close watch on you just in case you tell someone." Black said walking into view with White next to him  
We looked at each other and then I said to them  
"Can we have a few days to think about this?" Misty asked  
"Of course!" White said  
"Then we'll think about it for a few days." I said while Aden and Misty nodded in agreement  
"Then okay! Welcome to the team Ash!" Blue and Gold said  
"THANKS GUYS!" Ash said  
"We'll have you gear ready by the time you come back to HQ with May and the others in a few weeks." Blue said  
"Wait! You guys are leaving in a few weeks?!" Misty asked  
"Yeah. We didn't want to tell you guys since you didn't know we were spies so we kept it a secret." May said  
"But since you know now, it's no point hiding it. We gotta go back to HQ sooner or later. Plus, since Scarlet, Jason and Dawn haven't met everyone in the flesh and haven't gotten any real training done, we figured we should head back soon." Rolyn finished off  
"So, if the others don't agree to join, I'll have to go back to the HQ without them?" Ask asked  
"Yeah." Rolyn said  
"Fine, we'll tell you guys in a few days if we agree or not." I said  
"Sure." May said as she and her team got up and opened up the windows, doors and lifted the sound barrier.  
"Bye guys!" Misty said as she walked out  
"Bye." Me, Aden and Ash walked out after her 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Dawn's POV  
**_A few days later….  
_It's been a few days since Drew, Ash, Misty and Aden have found out that we are actually international spies. They were supposed to tell us whether they wanted to join the team or not. But they still haven't told us yet._  
"I wonder if they have made their minds up yet. They better tell us soon because we're leaving in a few weeks." _I thought  
"Hey Rolyn, do you think they're going to give us an answer yet?" I asked  
"I don't know, but I do know that this is a lot to take in. Think about it Dawn, remember when you first found out that we were spies? That was a lot to take in wasn't it? But right now, they're going through the same thing so we need to give them as much time as they want." Rolyn said to Dawn  
"How did you and May become spies?" I asked  
"Well, I can only tell my story because May's one is for only her to tell so ask her after you here mine okay?" Rolyn said  
"Okay." I answered  
"Well, when I was really young, about ten years old, my parents were murdered by some men. All I remember of that day was waking up to the sound of a gunshot being fired than the house burning. I got scared so I went downstairs to look for my parents, but all I saw were limp bodies on the floor around pools of blood. I got so scared and started to run out of the burning house and I remember falling onto a grassy hill that overlooked my burning home. I cried and cried and that was the last time I trusted anyone." Rolyn said as quiet tears rolled down her eyes.  
Rolyn quickly wiped them away and continued the story  
"I then decided to go around towns absorbing energies for my powers and I fought different MDC guards to protect others in order to practice my powers. After a while, I met May. I met her when she was trying to break into a corner store. By then, I think May was already a spy and was wandering around looking for people for her team. When she saw me, she immediately stopped and after that we became friends and she introduced me to Blue and the others and I decided to become a spy with them too. I trained for months with May and the others and eventually, me and May became a team and we started doing missions and we met you, Scarlet and Jason." Rolyn finished off  
"Wow. That's a cool story." I said  
"Why don't you go off and ask May about her story." Rolyn suggested  
"Okay! Bye Rolyn!" I said as I ran out of the kitchen  
I ran around for a while until I reached the back garden. I found May sitting in the big tree deep in thought. Even though her eyes were blind, I could still see the concentration displayed on her face.  
"Hi May!" I greeted  
"Hi Dawn! You want to know my story right?" May asked  
"Yeah. Could you tell me?" I asked  
There was a moment of silence and May nodded her head and motioned me to come up and sit next to her. Once I was seated comfortably next to May, she started the story.  
"Well, it was nine years ago when I lost my family and my eye sight. I was on my way to school when I suddenly noticed two men dressed in black following me to school so I walked really quick to school. When I turned around, I was so relieved that I didn't see them. So I continued my way to class. At the end of the day, I went to put my books back to my locker and I suddenly saw black dots appearing in my vision. As I was walking home, I heard people talking about me but I just ignored them but then my vision started failing me. Lots of black dots started to fog up my vision and eventually, all I saw was blackness. I realised I was blind and started freaking out. But for some reason, I could still see thing around me. Except, I could see them in heat forms." May started off  
"I was really freaked out for a bit but I shook it off and continued on my way home as if nothing happened. But as soon as I opened the door to my home, all saw my family's bodies on the floor surrounded in pools of blood. I got so scared I ran for my life. I ran so far, and eventually I lost consciousness and fell. When I woke up, I found Blue and Crystal sitting next to my bed. At first, I was really confused but as soon as they reassured me and after a good long cry, I calmed down and agreed to join them seeing that I had nowhere else to go." May stopped for a bit and sniffled  
"Are you okay?" I asked in concern  
"Yeah. Okay, let's get back to the story. Soon after I started my training with them, I was given a mission to go and find new members to join my team and I met Rolyn when I was breaking into a corner store. After that, Rolyn stuck with me wherever I went and eventually, I introduced her to the team. After we went through the training, we were sent here to find new members and we found you, Scarlet and Jason." May finished off smiling  
"That's another good story." I said in amazement  
"Why do the MDC always separate us metrahumans from our families?" I asked  
"I don't know." May answered  
"Well, I do know this one prophecy my mother used to always tell me before I went to sleep. Do you want me to tell you it?" I asked  
"Sure." May answered  
"Okay, her it goes...

_When all of the fragments meet  
the biggest piece will be complete  
This piece shall be the one  
with the ability to save everyone  
These smaller pieces are the foundation  
to the biggest piece's recreation  
And if the pieces don't meet  
then the absolute worst will beat  
But if in time, the pieces come together  
all the destinies will be combined for ever  
and light the will prevail.  
What was lost  
will be found by the one chosen  
The balance of the world  
is in the hands of those fragments  
This prophecy shall unfold  
a very long time from now  
We will come back once  
I deem the land worthy  
and once Alpha and Omega meet…_

Once I finished it off, I remembered my mother and I let a tear slide down my face. May noticed straight away and hugged me.  
"That was well done Dawn. Your mother would have been proud of how far you've come if she was here." May said comforting me  
"Thanks May. I think I'll get going." I said to May  
"Yeah, I'll come with you. I have to get back inside too." May said as we jumped out of the tree and walked into the house 

**May's POV  
**As me and Dawn were walking back towards the mansion, I kept thinking about that prophecy Dawn recited to me.  
_"Where have I heard that one before?" _I thought  
I couldn't help but feel as if I've heard it somewhere else. When we walked into the house, I felt Ash and Misty's presence in the kitchen. I then heard yelling and I heard  
"ASH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE FOOD!" Misty yelled at Ash  
"BUT I'M HUNGRY! JUST ONE BITE?" Ash pleaded  
"NO!" Misty said as she pulled Ash out of the kitchen away from the food  
As soon as she saw me and Dawn, she released Ash and nodded to us  
"You guys finally made your decisions?" I asked  
"Yeah. I'll go call Drew and Aden. Can we meet in your room again May?" Misty asked  
"Sure!" I said  
"May, are we going to tell the others back at HQ?" Dawn asked  
"Yeah. Let's go prepare the room and laptop." I said as I led the way back to my bedroom with Dawn calling the others to come in along the way  
Once everything and everyone were ready, I turned on my laptop and started the video chat with the others back at HQ.  
"HEY GUYS!" Gold yelled into the camera as soon as the video chat started  
"Gold! You're gonna give them heart-attacks! Move out of the way!" Crystal said pushing him out of the way  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Crystal asked more gently  
"Well, these guys are ready to tell us their choice. Can you call the others in here?" I asked Crystal  
"Sure! Gold, could you call everyone in here?" Crystal said to Gold  
But when she turned around, Gold was gone but a second after, everyone started coming in.  
"HEY! I WANTED TO FINISH THE EATING COMPETITION!" Sapphire screeched  
"YEAH! I WAS ABOUT TO WIN!" Diamond said  
"NO YOU WEREN'T, I WAS ABOUT TO WIN!" Sapphire yelled  
"Guys, you're being listened to." Crystal said as the two became silent  
"Cool! You guys have eating competitions! I wanna do it too!" Ash said  
"Cool! When you come over we can all have one!" Sapphire said doing a peace sign towards us before sitting in one of the chairs next to Ruby in the background  
Pretty soon, everyone was inside and we started chatting.  
"Okay, so are you guys joining or staying out of it?" Blue asked Drew and his team seriously  
Misty was the first to reply  
"Well, I decided that I wanted to join too!"  
Everyone in the background cheered  
Aden was next to answer  
_"Yeah, if those two are going, then I'm going too."  
_Everyone in the background cheered again  
Drew was next to answer  
"Yeah. I'll join too if they're joining."  
Everyone in the background jumped up and cheered!  
"OH YEAH! FOUR NEW MEMBERS! MISSION COMPLETE MAY AND ROLYN!" Blue cheered  
"Yeah! Mission complete!" Rolyn and I said together as we high fived  
"We'll be coming back to HQ in two weeks blue. Count on it!" I said happily  
"Okay! But when you come home, you guys better be ready for one heck of a party!" Blue and Gold said  
"OKAY!" we all said  
"BYE GUYS! SEE YOU IN TWO WEEKS!" Blue and Gold said as they disconnected the video chat.  
"Okay, now that all of you are part of the team, you'll will need to do some pre-training because knowing Crystal, Blue and Green, they will probably test you guys to see what you know so be ready." I warned them  
"Are you guys ready?" I asked  
"YEAH!" they all shouted back  
"Then let the training begin." I said 

**Aden's POV  
**_A week and four days later…..  
_We had been training endlessly preparing for the pre-testing that we would be receiving according to May. After every training session we had, everyone but May and Rolyn would be tired. It is expected since they're already accepted into the clan.  
_"Well, I better start packing." _I said to Misty, Drew and Ash  
"Yeah, we'll start too." They said after training  
When I had finished packing, I left the bag beside my bed and went back out to the kitchen to be greeted by the smiling face of Team Alpha.  
_"When are we leaving?" _I asked them  
"In two days." Rolyn answered  
_"Okay. Thanks." _I said before heading off to my room again to rest

**Misty's POV  
**After each training session, everyone would be wiped out except for Rolyn and May. We were working hard to improve our power and speed for the pre-testing that May was talking about. Once I finished packing my bag, I left it next to my door and went out to the kitchen to eat something.  
When I came into the kitchen, I saw May and Dawn sitting on the kitchen stools talking to someone. They were peering at May's watch and on the watch's screen, Crystal's face was on it. I got interested so I came a little closer to watch while I went to the fridge to grab some water.  
"Hey Misty! How's it going?" Dawn asked  
"I'm good thanks! Who're you talking to and where are Rolyn, Scarlet and Jason?" I asked  
"Oh, we're talking to Crystal and the others are in their rooms packing." May said  
"Hi Misty!" Crystal greeted through the watch  
"Hi! Wow I didn't know your watches could do these things guys!" I said to them  
"Well, we are spies so always gotta have some spy gadgets on us at all times." May said  
"Well, Crystal was just telling us that the preparations for the welcoming party once we get back to HQ are just about ready." Dawn said  
"Cool." I said  
"Well, I gotta go now! Bye guys!" Crystal said as the screen turned black again and switched back to the time on the screen  
"So, are you guys excited about coming back to HQ with us?" Dawn asked  
"I don't know about the guys but I am excited to meet everyone in person!" I said  
"Yay! I can't wait for the party!" Dawn said  
"Dawn, I think you should go and gather up your things." May said  
"Okay! Bye guys!" Dawn said as she skipped back to her room  
"So are you guys staying at HQ after all of this?" I asked May  
"Yeah. We can't stay here forever." May said  
"Oh." I answered sad about the answer  
_"How will life be once they leave us?" _I thought  
"Well, I gotta get back to my room to pack my things. Bye Misty!" May said as she left the kitchen  
"Yeah. Bye." I said


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Rolyn's POV  
**_Two days later…  
_It was 4:00am in the morning and it was finally the day they all went back to HQ with the new recruits!  
"Guys! Are you ready?" I asked excitedly as I picked up my bag and went into the private jet waiting for us in the back garden.  
"YEAH!" May and the others shouted back  
"I can't wait to see everyone again!" May said as she went into the private jet then waving at the pilot who was known as Jack  
"Hello May, Rolyn, how have you been?" asked Jack  
"We've been great! You Jack?" I asked  
"Well, back at HQ, it's been pretty hectic since the others are gathering things for some big party!" Jack said as he laughed  
"Well, that's them, Blue will always have the best parties if she's in charge!" May said as she giggled  
"Well, who are these new people?" Jack asked pointing to the others that were now inside the jet with us  
"Oh, guys, this is Jack the pilot and Jack these are the new recruits." I said while they exchanged hellos and nods  
"Well, this is Drew." May said pointing to Drew  
"This is Ash." I said pointing to Ash  
"This is Misty." May said  
"This is Aden." I said pointing to Aden  
"And these are the newest team members for Team Alpha. They're names are Dawn, Scarlet and Jason." May said  
"So this is the team that I've heard so much about! Well done on keeping up with May and Rolyn. And welcome to the others too!" Jack said to the team who beamed  
"Thanks." We all said  
"Now, everyone get into your seats and buckle up because we're about to take off!" Jack said as we all complied  
Once everyone was in their seats, Jack took off and we sat in our seats either reading or watching movies on the back of the seats in front of us.  
"Get comfortable guys because it's going to be a 10 hour flight!" Jack said  
"What?! May, Rolyn do you guys seriously do this each time you come to Hoenn?!" Ash asked  
"Yeah. So we're used to it. Just take a nap Ash and when you wake up, we'll be there." May said to him  
"Okay! Night guys!" Ash said as he fell asleep  
Pretty soon, everyone else fell asleep as well and pretty soon, me and May fell asleep too.  
_9 hours later…..  
_"Urghh. What time is it?" I asked no one in particular  
There was silence and I looked outside the window and saw that it was just about noon time. So about 1:00pm?  
I blinked sleepily again and remembered that since it is noon, it meant that we were close to HQ!  
"Yes! We're nearly at HQ!" I whispered in excitement  
May who was next to me woke up slowly and turned towards me in her seat.  
"What time is it?" she asked yawning and stretching  
"About noon I think judging by the sky outside." I answered while I pointed to the window  
"Okay….wow! That was a good sleep!" May said wide awake now  
"Yeah." I answered  
"Have the others awoken?" May asked  
"No. So far, it's just me and you that are awake." I answered  
"Yay! We're almost back home!" May whispered/shouted excitedly like me  
"Yeah. Almost home!" I answered happily as I remembered the fun memories I had there with Blue and the others back home  
"I can't wait to get off!" May said  
"Well, we have about an hour left. What should we do? Wake the others up or nothing?" I asked  
"I think we should let them sleep a little longer since we did wake up super early, for them, this morning." May said  
"Good point." I said getting out of my seat when May did too  
"Let's go talk to Jack a bit." May suggested  
"Okay." I said as we quietly walked to the front to where Jack was flying the jet  
_1 hour later….  
_After we talked to Jack for a bit, we went back to our seats and woke everyone else up since we were just about at HQ.  
May went to wake Drew, Ash, Misty and Aden while I went to wake up Scarlet, Jason and Dawn. I had no trouble waking up Scarlet, Jason and Dawn because they were light sleepers. But May on the other hand had trouble waking up Ash. She had managed to wake up Drew, Misty and Aden gently but was struggling to wake Ash up.  
"Ash, come one, wake up!" May said shaking Ash as gently as possible but by the tone of her voice, I think she was losing her patience  
"Ash! Wake up!" May said shaking him harder  
May's voice kept rising and you could easily tell she was about to snap so I took over. I went over to May and pulled her away from Ash and pushed her onto her seat. After I was sure May was calmed down a little bit, I went over to Ash and grabbed both his arms and shook him really hard in hopes of waking him up.  
After a few minutes of shaking Ash really hard, everyone was wide awake and watching in amusement. I was getting angry and eventually I snapped.  
"ASH KETCHUM! YOU BETTER WAKE UP IF YOU WANT YOUR ARMS INTACT!" I shouted as I shook Ash violently  
Immediately Ash woke up knocking his forehead into mine and fell back into his chair groaning in pain.  
"What was that for?" Ash asked rubbing his forehead  
"THAT WAS FOR NOT WAKING UP WHEN MAY AND I TRIED TO WAKE YOU UP! AND THE HEADBUT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR KNOCKING YOUR HEAD INTO ME!" I shouted as May pulled me away  
"Was I really that hard to wake up?" Ash asked while Misty, Drew and Aden face-palmed  
"OF COURSE YOU WERE! IT WAS LIKE TRYING TO WAKE UP A SNORLAX IN HIBERNATION!" I shouted from my seat as May strapped me down  
"Why are you strapping me to my seat so heard May?" I asked  
"Because I don't want you pulling Ash apart." As soon as she said that, I stayed put and Ash hid behind his seat  
"I'm sorry for head butting you Rolyn. And I'm sorry for not waking up when you guys told me to May and Rolyn." Ash said from behind the seat  
"It's okay. And I'm saying this on behalf of Rolyn as well." May said as I huffed in annoyance  
"Anyways, guys, we're almost at HQ so buckle up and wait for the landing." May said as she went back to her seat next to mine  
"Okay!" the others all chimed back as they did as told 

**Misty's POV  
**Wow. Rolyn actually managed to wake Ash up. And that's something to be proud of since Ash is practically impossible to wake up once he's asleep!  
"How'd they manage to do that?" I whispered to Aden who was sitting next to me  
_"Who knows?" _ Aden replied  
"Lots of experience. That's how!" Rolyn said  
"You could hear us all the way from there?!" I asked astounded  
"Well, that was one part of my spy training." Rolyn said  
"What do you mean by 'lots of experience' Rolyn?" Drew asked  
"Well, back at HQ, whenever May or anyone else couldn't wake up Gold, Sapphire or Diamond, I would be the last hope since I had a way of waking people up really good. Ash, you're lucky that you're on a jet because if you weren't I would have electrocuted you awake." Rolyn said as she smirked  
"So you did that to Gold, Sapphire and Diamond?!" I asked  
"Yeah. She always did that and it always worked like a charm." May said as she giggled  
"OKAY EVERYONE, WE ARE ABOUT TO LAND. PLEASE REAMIN IN YOUR SEATS UNTIL I GIVE YOU A MESSAGE TO GET OUT. THANK YOU." Jack said over the speakers  
"Yes! We're home!" May and Rolyn shouted together  
As we landed, we could see everyone on the grass down below waving crazily at us.  
_"This is going to be a few crazy weeks." _I thought 

**May's POV  
**"Yes! We're home!" me and Rolyn shouted at the same time  
"I can't wait to see everyone again!" Rolyn said  
"Hey! I think I can see them down there waving!" I said as I looked out the window  
As soon as we landed, me and Rolyn jumped out of our seats as soon as we heard Jack say  
"OKAY GUYS! HERE WE ARE. YOU MAY GET OUT OF YOUR SEATS!" over the speakers  
We bolted out of the jet and we were immediately embraced in a huge group hug.  
"WOW! WE MISSED YOU GUYS!" Blue shouted  
"YEAH! ROLYN WASN'T HERE TO WAKE ME UP SO CRYSTAL ALWAYS POURED WATER ON ME!" Gold shouted  
"RUBY WOKE ME UP WITH PERFUME!" Sapphire shouted  
"And Pearl ate my breakfasts!" Diamond said  
"I missed having May to talk to!" Blue and Crystal said  
"Yeah, we missed you guys too!" I said  
"Yeah! We missed you heaps!" Rolyn said  
"Oh! New people!" Blue said as she ran over to Drew and the others  
"Hi guys! Remember me? I'm Blue!" Blue shouted as she hugged them all  
"Yeah we remember you!" Dawn said as she returned the hug  
"Awww! Dawn is soooo cute!" Blue said as she hugged Dawn even more  
"Hey guys!" Red said as he and Green walked over with the rest following  
"Hi guys!" Jason and Scarlet said at the same time  
"Where's Ash? I wanna have a food eating contest with him!" Diamond and Sapphire said they ran up to Ash  
"Sup? You're Diamond and Sapphire right? Let's started the contest at the party!" Ash said happily  
"Cool!" they both shouted  
"Let's get inside and you guys can get settled!" Blue said  
"When's the party?" Misty asked  
"At 9:00pm tonight!" Yellow said  
"Let's go!" Rolyn said as she pulled me with her running into the mansion  
When we got into the mansion, we noticed that the guys had put in some extra rooms and changed the furniture a bit.  
"Did you guys change the furniture again?" I asked laughing  
"Sure did!" Blue said as she jumped up and down  
"Okay, Drew, you go with Ruby and he will show you to your room." Blue said pulling Drew to stand next to Ruby  
"Hey!" Ruby said to Drew  
"Hey." Drew replied  
"Aden, you go with Silver and he'll show you to your room." White said  
"Misty, you go with Sapphire and she'll lead the way." Crystal said  
"Ash, you go with Diamond and he'll hopefully remember where your room is." Gold said laughing  
"Hey! I will remember!" Diamond said  
"Dawn, you go with Platinum." Blue said  
"Jason, you go with Pearl." Black said  
"Scarlet, you'll go with Yellow."  
"May and Rolyn, your rooms are still in the same place so you guys know where to go." Green said  
"Now go guys! The rest without a job, come with me and help me put the finishing touches to the party. After you're done, come back and we'll give you your gadgets. Bye!" Blue said as she skipped away with Black, Red, Green, Crystal, Gold, Emerald, Black and White following close behind

**Drew's POV  
**We all went to our respective rooms led by our guides. My guide Ruby was pretty cool. We both liked nice and delicate things and we both liked to stay clean.  
"You know Drew; you're so much like me." Ruby said  
"Yeah. But May and Sapphire act differently don't they?' I responded  
"Yeah! They sure do! They're complete opposites! May likes fancy things and is so feminine while Sapphire likes barbarian things and is the wild child of the group!" Ruby said while I nodded in understanding  
I had to agree with him. From what I've seen so far, Sapphire is a hot-head like May, they both lose their tempers really quick and they are like identical twins.  
"Well, here's your room! I'll see you later!" Ruby said as he left  
"Here's my room." I said as I opened the door  
I stood there amazed by the size of the room it even had my favourite colours!  
"How did they know my favourite colour?" Drew asked himself  
"We are spies you know, we do our research." May said as she appeared behind me making me jump in surprise  
"How did you get here April?" I asked May as I flipped my hair  
"Hey! I'm May okay? And I got here because I walked over here genius!" May shot back  
"Sorry about that June, I couldn't help myself!" I said smirking  
Right then I saw her face go red in anger and she was about to shout at me when I interrupted her by saying  
"So, this is your home? How do you get around here? It's so big! Much bigger than my mansion! I said  
"Well, I'm used to living here so I don't get lost!" May said proudly  
"Wow! You totally deserve the 'I can find my way around my home' award May." I said sarcastically  
"Hmph!" May said annoyed  
"How'd you know my favourite colour and favourite style of room?" I asked  
"As I said, we are international spies. You don't think we go into action without research do you?" May answered  
"So you knew that we were going to say yes the whole time?!" I said  
"Pretty much. Anyways, welcome to our home! I'll wait out here and when you're done unpacking, I'll lead you to the planning room and we can pick up our new gadgets with everyone else." May said as she pushed me into my room and slammed the door shut  
I started to unpack and in 10 minutes, I had finished packing. Once I was outside, I was greeted by May and she led me to the planning room.  
When we got there, I was surprised the size of the room. It was practically the size of the training room back home.  
"So this is your planning room?" I asked May  
"Sure is. Sit down and wait for everyone else while I go help Emerald start up the new projector." May said walking over to Emerald who was hard at work on the new projector  
I sat there listening to May telling Emerald what to do and how to start up the projector. I was pretty impressed that May knew how to use this kind of technology but then again, if she was this good, then that meant that the others must be better.  
After a few minutes of waiting and May yelling at Emerald how to hack the new system, everyone else came into the room and took their seats around the table I was at.  
I sat next to Misty, Ash and Aden. Rolyn led her team to sit next to her saving a seat for May next to her. And the others sat next to their respective team members.  
Once everything was finished including May and Emerald's teamwork starting up the projector blue came in with Green and she said  
"Hello everyone! Welcome to the first meeting with the newest members! As you all know, I'm Blue the team captain and on behalf of everyone else, we wish the new comers a pleasant stay!" She said happily  
"Welcome everyone. My name's Green and I'm second in command of the organisation alongside with Blue here." Green said  
"As you all know; now we are going to hand out the new gadgets. First is the Kanto squad next is the Johto squad, then the Hoenn squad, then Team Alpha, then the Sinnoh squad, then the Unova squad and finally the newest team….Team Omega!" Blue said happily  
Everyone cheered for me and my team as we smiled and said our thank yous.  
"Here are Red's gadgets!" Blue said handing Red a small briefcase that was red and had a Zapdos picture on it  
"Here are Yellow's gadgets!" Green said handing Yellow her own yellow briefcase with a Celebi picture on it  
"This is mine!" Blue said grabbing a blue briefcase with a Moltress picture on it  
"And this is mine." Green said holding a green briefcase with an Articuno picture on it  
"Okay! Next is the Johto squad!" Blue announced happily  
"Here ya go Gold!" Blue handed Gold a golden briefcase with a Raikou picture on it  
"Silver, here's your." Green handed Silver a silver briefcase with an Entei picture on it  
"Finally, here's Crystal's!" Blue handed Crystal a light aqua briefcase with a Scuicune picture on it  
"Next is the Hoenn squad!" Green said  
"Here is yours Ruby!" Blue handed a crimson red briefcase to Ruby with a Groudon picture on it  
"Sapphire, here's yours!" Green handed Sapphire a sapphire blue briefcase to her with a Kyogere picture on it  
"Here ya go Emerald!" Blue handed Emerald an emerald green briefcase to him with a Rayquaza picture on it  
"Next is Team Alpha!" Green said  
"May, here's your!" Blue handed May a rose red briefcase with a Latias picture on it  
"Rolyn, here's yours." Green handed Rolyn a light blue briefcase with a Kyureum picture on it  
"Jason, here ya go!" Blue handed a light green briefcase with a Deoxys picture on it  
"Dawn, here's yours." Green handed a light pink briefcase to Dawn with a Shaymin picture on it  
"And finally, Scarlet, here's yours!" Blue handed Scarlet a purple briefcase with a Mew picture on it  
"Next is the Sinnoh squad!" Green said  
"Okay Platinum, here's yours!" Blue handed Platinum a pink briefcase with a Garatina picture on it  
"Diamond, here is yours." Green handed him a navy briefcase with a Dialga picture on it  
"Finally Pearl's gadgets!" Blue handed him an orange briefcase with a Palkia picture on it  
"Here are the Unova squads!" Green said as he pulled out two new briefcases  
"Here ya go Black!" Blue handed him a black briefcase with a Zekrom picture on it  
"And here's yours White." Green handed her a white briefcase with a Reshiram picture on it  
"Finally, here are Team Omega's!" Blue said  
"Here you go Drew." Green handed me a dark green briefcase with a Latios picture on it  
"Misty, here is yours!" Blue handed her with a baby blue briefcase with a Lugia picture on it  
"Ash, here is yours." Green said handing Ash a light orange briefcase with a Ho-oh picture on it  
"Finally, here is yours Aden." Blue handed a grey briefcase to him with a Darkrai picture on it  
"Wow! That took longer than we thought. Anyways moving on, what's inside the briefcases?" Blue said 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Dawn's POV  
**We had just finished handing out the briefcases with everyone's gadgets when Blue decided to run through the what's inside the briefcases.  
When I opened my light pink briefcase, I saw a pink lidded pokeball with something in it and a few other gadgets that were light pink as well,  
I leant over to see what May got and I saw she got the same things as me except in rose red.  
"So you guys are asking how you have pokeballs with pokemon in them. Well, us Kanto squad went back into the past with Yellow's time powers and caught each of these pokemon for each person. Even though they don't exist in this time, they will exist since we caught them fresh from the past." Blue said  
"How'd you manage to catch one for everyone?!" Ash asked amazed while I nodded my head in amazement anticipating the answer  
"Well, before May left for her mission with Rolyn, we got her and Emerald to do some research on the legendary pokemon and their weaknesses and when they finished, we went off to find them." Red said  
"Okay, so inside your briefcases, there should be a pokeball with your colour on it, a new ID card, a new watch, a new ring, a pen, new glasses and a new pair of earrings." Green said  
"The watches, rings, glasses and ID card are still for the same use." Blue said  
"The pen is a laser and the pair of earrings are communication devices." Green said  
"Guys, don't show or tell anyone else about the pokemon and gadgets okay? And later we can go to the training room and open up our pokeballs okay? So don't open them yet!" Blue said  
"OKAY!" We all chimed back closing our briefcases  
"You guys can go now!" Blue said as she closed her briefcase and pulled Green away with her  
Before they left we all heard Green mumble  
"Pesky woman." Which we all laughed at  
I was so excited. I couldn't wait to see which pokemon I got! 

**Jason's POV  
**We had all just received our briefcases with our new gadgets. I was so excited. We all went back to our rooms to check out our new gadgets. I sat down on my light green bed and took out my gadgets to check them out and test them.  
After half an hour of testing, I out them all back in and grabbed the pokeball and put it in my pocket. I then walked out of my room and knocked on Rolyn's door. When the door opened, I saw Dawn, May and Scarlet were in there too.  
"Can I come in?" I asked Rolyn  
"Sure! We were about to get you anyways!" she said stepping aside letting me in  
When I entered the room, all I saw was light blue everywhere.  
"Here come sit next to me!" Dawn said patting the empty seat next to her  
"Okay." I said as I sat down next to her  
"Did you bring your pokeball?" May asked as she and the other girls took out their pokeballs  
"Yeah." I said as I reached into my pocket and took it out  
"What do you think you guys got?" Scarlet asked  
"I don't know but I want a cute pokemon!" Dawn said  
"I'm not sure either but I want a red pokemon." May said smiling  
"I don't know either but I want a strong pokemon." Rolyn said  
"Me too." I said  
"Yeah." Scarlet said  
"Hey, let's go and meet the others in the training room now! I betcha everyone is just excited as us!" May said getting up  
"OKAY!" we all said at the same time while getting up and leaving Rolyn's room  
When we finally reached the training room, everyone but Team Omega were there.  
"Where is team Omega?" Sapphire asked  
"We thought they were here." We all said  
"We'll go and find them." Ruby said as he pulled Black with him  
A few minutes after they left, they came back with Misty and everyone else following  
"Did you guys bring your pokeballs?" Gold asked  
"Sure did!" We all said as we all took out our pokeballs  
"Okay! To make it safe, the Kanto squad will go first okay?" Red asked  
"Okay." We all said  
"Red do you want to go first?" Green asked  
"Sure! Come on out Pokemon!" Red said as he threw the ball into the air  
Out of the ball came a Zapdos. It immediately spread its wings and started to fly around

"WOW COOL! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A ZAPDOS!" Red shouted as he climbed onto the Zapdos as it landed back down  
"I'll go next! Come on out Pokemon!" Blue shouted as she threw the pokeball into the air and out came a Moltress  
She climbed onto the Moltress and it flew into the air  
"GREEN! YOU GO NEXT!" Blue shouted down to Green from the air  
"Fine, come on out Pokemon!" Green said as he jumped into the air and threw the pokeball and out came an Articuno  
Green gracefully landed on Articuno's back and Articuno flew even higher into the air meeting up with Red, Zapdos, Blue and Moltress.  
"Wow! They're the legendary trio birds!" Ash said  
"Next is me! Go pokeball!" Yellow said as she threw the pokeball into the air and out came a Celebi  
"Wow! It's a Celebi! It's so cute!" Yellow said as she hugged it  
"Okay! We're next Johto squad! Come on out pokemon!" Crystal said as she threw the pokeball into the air like the others and out came a Scuicune  
"Let's go pokemon!" Gold threw the ball into the air and out came a Raikou  
"SO COOL!" Gold said as he and Crystal climbed onto their respective pokemon's back  
"Come on out pokemon!' Silver said and out came an Entei  
Silver did the same thing as Crystal and Gold and climbed onto the back of Entei  
"Next is the Hoenn squad!" Sapphire said happily  
"WAIT SAPPHIRE! I THINK YOU SHOULD TAKE YOUR POKEMON TO THE WATER SIDE OF THE TRAINING FIELD!" Blue shouted from above  
"Okay?" Sapphire said confused  
"Anyways, let's go pokemon!" Ruby shouted and out came a Groudon and he climbed onto it's arm  
"Let's go pokemon!" Emerald said and out came a Rayquaza and Emerald immediately jumped onto the sky serpent's back  
"Let's go pokemon! Sapphire said as she threw the ball towards the water and out came a Kyogere  
"Cool!" Sapphire shouted as she jumped onto the back of the pokemon  
"Next is Team Alpha!" Sapphire shouted to May who nodded  
"Okay! Come on out pokemon!" May shouted and threw her ball into the air and out came a Latias  
"AWWW! It's so cute!" May said as she hugged the face of her Latias and climbed onto it's back  
"My turn! Come on out pokemon!" Dawn said and out came a little Shaymin  
"SO CUTE!" Dawn said as she held the little grass pokemon and hugged it as it nuzzled her  
"Come on out pokemon!" Rolyn said and out came a Kyureum and she immediately climbed onto it's back and it took off  
"Let's go pokemon!" Jason said and out came a Deoxys  
"Come on out pokemon!" Scarlet said and out came a Mew  
"Next is the Sinnoh squad!" Sapphire said still on Kyogere's back  
"Let's go pokemon!" Diamond said and out came a Dialga and he jumped onto it's back and off they went into the air  
"Come on out!" Pearl said and out came a Palkia and Pearl climbed onto it's back  
"Let's go pokemon!" Platinum called and out came a Garatina  
The Garatina came down to its new trainer and laid down so that Platinum could climb on  
"Thank you Garatina. Let's fly!" Platinum said and they both took off  
"Next is the Unova squad!" Pearl called  
"Yes! Go pokemon!" Black said and out came a Zekrom and he immediately climbed on and they flew up a bit and waited for White to throw her ball  
"Okay! Come on out!" White said and out came a Reshiram and she did the same as Black and flew up next to him and Zekrom and they all took off higher together  
"Finally, it's time for Team Omega!" Rolyn said  
"Finally! Go pokemon!" Ash called and out came a Ho-oh and he smiled as he jumped on and they flew up to join the others in the sky  
"Go pokemon!" Misty called and out came a Lugia and she did the same as Ash  
"Come one out pokemon!" Drew said and out came a Latios and he did just as the others who had flying pokemon did  
Drew jumped onto the back of Latios and together they joined everyone at the top of the field flying above them.  
"Come on out pokemon!" Aden said and out came a Darkrai  
Everyone with a pokemon that could carry them whilst flying was flying above while the land/water based pokemon were playing with their new trainers.  
I watched in amazement as the field was being surrounded by pokemon of all different types. I decided to have a battle with Deoxys and in the end, Deoxys won since it so many different forms with different attacks giving it the advantage. 

**Ash's POV  
**Wow! We actually have our own pokemon and I got a Ho-oh! How cool is that?!  
"Hey guys!" I said as we passed the others while flying around  
"Hey Ash!" they all shouted back  
"Hey Ho-oh, do think you can go faster?" I asked it  
"HOOOO!" it said as it accelerated  
"WOO-HOOO!" I screamed as me and Ho-oh zoomed through the air passing everyone else.  
"You're the best Ho-oh!" I said hugging it's neck and it nodded and said its name once again before it continued to zoom on  
"Okay guys! Everyone land your pokemon!" Blue said  
"Okay." We all said in disappointment  
Once everyone landed, we all petted our respective pokemon and returned them to their pokeball.  
"WOW! THAT WAS SO COLL!" Ash said jumping up and down  
"Remember guys, you can't tell anyone about what we have. Keep it a secret like you keep everyone else besides us knowing you guys are Metrahumans. But you can call them out whenever you want as long as you are on the property. BYE!" Blue said as she walked out with Green and the rest of the Kanto squad  
"Okay." We all chimed back 

**Blue's POV  
**After me and the rest of the Kanto squad exited the training field; we called a group meeting in my room. Once we got in and sat down around the small coffee table on the carpet opposite to my bed and in front of the TV, we started talking.  
"So, what do you guys think about the new recruits?" Red questioned us  
"I think they're okay." Yellow answered  
"Yeah, they do look like they have the abilities and potential to keep up with the rest of us. We should give them a pre-test soon to see their abilities." Green said  
"Well, I think that they are cute!" I said  
"Blue, don't scare them like you did when we first met the Unova squad." Yellow laughed with Red laughing along with her  
"Yeah! I remember they were so scared and embarrassed that Sapphire and Gold had to drag you away." Red laughed  
"Pesky woman." Green said  
"Well, I do see new pairings in the new group." Blue said  
"Like who?" Yellow asked  
"Well, I see that May can go along with Drew, Rolyn and Jason would work well, Scarlet and Aden too and Misty and Ash." I said with a giggle  
"I gotta agree with you on those suggestions Blue." Yellow said with a giggle  
"Don't annoy them Pesky woman." Green said  
"Green, no matter how many times you say that to Blue, she won't stop." Red said  
"Let's go. Team meeting over!" I said happily as I jumped off the carpet and went running down to the kitchen in hopes of finding one of the new pairings I thought of  
When I reached the kitchen. I found Misty holding Ash away from the fridge while Drew and May sat on the stools sighing at the scene.  
_"Perfect, okay mental note one; Ash loves food." _I thought  
"Blue, I know you're there come on out." May said  
"May! You know I hate it when you detect me using your powers." I whined  
"Well, I have to use it constantly to see." May said  
"But still, it's not fair how you always find me when I'm trying to snoop around." I whined  
"May! Can you help me find Scarlet, Rolyn, Jason and Aden?" Dawn asked running into the kitchen  
"Why can't you find her?" May asked  
"Because we're playing hide and seek." Dawn said  
"I can't because that would be unfair for them Dawn. Why don't you ask Blue to go help you?" May suggested looking at me  
"Can you help me find them?" Dawn asked me  
"Sure! Let's go Dawn!" I said as she pulled me along  
After a while of walking and looking around, I suddenly remembered that Rolyn used to have a favourite secret room where you can only enter if you were a member of the organisation with all of those computers. She probably took them all and hid in there.  
"Hey Dawn, I think I know where they are." I said  
"Really? Let's go!" Dawn said jumping up and down  
This made me laugh. She was so cute!  
I grabbed Dawn's hand and we started running to the room.  
Once we got to the wall that hid the room, I stopped and Dawn looked at me with a confused look.  
"Blue, what are we doing here?" she asked  
"You'll see. Watch this Dawn." I said to Dawn as I placed my hand on the wall and started tracing a patter n  
As soon as I traced the pattern, the wall opened up and we could see a touch pad on the wall inside. I place my finger on the scanning pad and as soon as it recognised my fingerprint, the inner wall opened to reveal a room filled with computers.  
"wow Blue! I didn't know there were places like these in the mansion!" Dawn said  
"You never know Dawn. Let's go find them! I'm sure they're in here!" I said as she started looking behind the computers and bookshelves  
"Ha! I got you!" Dawn yelled triumphantly as she pointed behind the computer tables  
Rolyn, Scarlet, Jason and Aden got out with a groan and Rolyn said  
"How come you told her Blue? We could have won the game!"  
"Well, it's not fair how you know all of the secret passage ways around here while she doesn't so I decided to help her." I said with a smile  
"Thanks for helping me Blue!" Dawn said hugging me which I hugged back too 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Drew's POV  
**After Blue left with Dawn, me and May sat on the kitchen stools and continued to watch Misty hold Ash back whilst trying to pull him away from the huge fridge.  
We both watched in boredom and sighed at the sight  
"Do they do this even at home?" May asked  
"Yep. I usually let them do this for a while and then pull them apart and teleport them back to their rooms." I answered  
"Hey, that's pretty smart." May said  
"So, you wanna break em apart now?" I asked May  
"Sure. I'll do Misty and you do Ash okay?" May asked  
"Sure." I said  
Me both stared at our targets and immediately, they both froze and they looked at us.  
"May, Drew, what are you guys doing?" Misty asked  
"We're stopping you two from breaking yourselves apart." I answered flatly  
"Let's teleport them now." May said  
"Sure!" I said as Misty and Ash disappeared from our sight in an instant  
"Let's go to the training field again and let our pokemon out for some air." I suggested  
"Let's go!" May said jumping from her seat happily and dragging me along  
Once we arrived at the training field, May threw her pokeball up into the air and said  
"Latias, take the stage!" and out came her red Latias  
"Let's go Latios!" I said I threw Latios' ball into the air  
When Latios came out, Latias immediately flew over to it and they started flying around and playing together.  
"Awww, that's cute. Let's go sit over there Drew." May said leading me to a tree next to the pool filled with water which was practically the size of a mini lake.  
We sat down under the tree and watched our pokemon interact. We sat there in silence and May decided to break the silence by saying  
"So, how do you like the team so far?"  
"They're okay." I answered  
"That's good to hear." May answered  
"What are the others' powers?" I asked May curiously  
I asked this because ever since coming here, I haven't seen any of them use their powers.  
"Well, Red can control thunder, Green controls, ice, Blue controls fire and Yellow controls time and is able to heal both people and pokemon." May said  
"And the others?" I asked  
"In the Johto squad, Gold is a lightning controller, Silver is a shadow manipulator and Crystal is a water controller. In the Hoenn squad, Ruby can control the earth/ground, Sapphire is able to control the oceans and Emerald is able to control the sky or weather. In the Sinnoh squad, Platinum can control different dimensions, Diamond is able to control time and Pearl is able to control space. And finally in the Unova squad, Black is a telekinetic and White can create illusions." May said  
"You guys seem to have a variety of power groups. Is that why you are able to complete missions without problems?" I questioned her  
"Yeah, we switch groups from time to time depending on the missions." May said  
"Wanna have a battle? You and Latias versus me and Latios." I said smirking at May  
"You're on!" May said running to call her Latias 

**Rolyn's POV  
**After Dawn got help from Blue and found us, we all headed back to the kitchen to find the Sinnoh squad sitting in there. When they saw us, they all smiled and when Platinum opened her mouth to say something, Ash and Misty both came in. Misty chasing Ash with a water mallet while Ash tried to run away from her while trying to get to the fridge.  
"Misty! Get away from me! I just wanna eat a tiny bit more!" Ash whined trying to avoid hits from Misty's water mallet  
"This is not our home! Can you at least show some sort of respect?" Misty said stopping to grab Ash  
"Fine." Ash said with a sigh  
Just then, Diamond went up to Ash and asked  
"Let's have that eating contest now!"  
"Wait! Did I just hear ya guys were having an eating without me?" Sapphire asked running in with Ruby and Emerald following  
"Yeah. Wanna join sapphire?" Diamond asked  
"Ya bet cha I do!" Sapphire said high fiving them  
"Anyone else wanna try?" Sapphire asked  
"ME! ME!" Gold said running in with Crystal following close behind and further back, Silver was walking up slowly  
"Okay! So it's me, Sapphire, Gold and Diamond!" Ash said  
"YEAH!" we all said while the rest of us face palmed ourselves  
"Hey, where are May and Drew?" Misty asked catching my attention as well as Jason, Scarlet and Dawn  
"Yeah. I haven't seen them since they teleported us back to our rooms." Ash said  
"Don't worry, we're here!" May said running in standing next to Sapphire with Drew following slowly behind with a scowl on his face  
_"What's wrong Drew?"_ Aden asked telepathically  
"Hmph." Was all Drew responded with  
"Me and Latias bet him and Latios in a battle and now he's sulking." May said smirking  
"Hey, you just bet me by an inch!" Drew said with a blush on his face while the rest of us in the kitchen laughed  
After we all calmed down, I managed to say  
"Y-You even lost to May in a pokemon battle?" without laughing  
"….." Drew stayed silent with a blush on his face  
"Awww! Is Drew blushing?" Blue asked running up to him from out of nowhere  
"No I'm not!" Drew said turning away from us  
"Yes you are! You totally lo-" Blue managed to say before Green and Red pulled her away with Yellow clamping her mouth shut  
"Sorry about Blue." Yellow said smiling sheepishly  
"Yeah. Sorry about the pesky woman Drew." Green said  
"She gets really weird when it comes to this sort of stuff." Red said  
"No worries guys." Drew said with no trace of a blush on his face  
"Hey guys! What did we miss. We heard a lot of screaming from upstairs." White and Black said walking in  
"Nothing much. Drew just lost to May in a pokemon battle." I said laughing  
"Hey! I was taking it easy on her!" Drew said flustered  
"Sure you were!" I said giggling  
"Anyways, when are we having the party?" Dawn asked  
"Oh! I almost forgot! We're having it in the party room tonight!" Blue said running out  
"You guys have a party room?" Ash asked amazed  
"Yeah. Blue really likes parties so we built a room especially for parties to keep her away from our rooms." Yellow said  
"Kanto, Johto, Unova squads! You're on the setting up the finishing touches committee! Come on guys!" Blue said running back in to drag the respective squads away with her  
"There goes Gold, guess we really have to do the eating contest at the party tonight. How does that sound Ash?" Diamond asked  
"Okay." Ash said getting onto a seat next to Black  
"So, what are we going to do now guys?" White asked  
"Let's go to the games room and do something there." May suggested  
"Okay! Let's go guys!" Dawn said pulling me and Scarlet up with her  
"Let's go guys!" Jason said laughing walking out the kitchen following me and May with the Hoenn, Sinnoh and Omega squads following closely behind 

**Blue's POV  
**After I managed to drag all of the committee out of the kitchen and to the party room, I instructed them all to go around and add some more streamers and all of that kind of stuff to wherever they thought needed it.  
I sent Black and White to the East side of the room, I sent Crystal, Gold and Silver to the west side, Red and Yellow went to the south end so I went with Green to the north side.  
"When are we going to give them the pre-test?" Green asked while throwing some streamers into the air  
"How about a few days after the party so they can get used to the changes." I answered after throwing some streamers up  
"Do you think they'll make it?" Green asked  
"Of course they will! They have May's approval and every agent that has been recruited by May have been very important pieces to the biggest mystery and have never failed a mission!" I said happily  
"True. But I don't see why you didn't get May and that green haired freak to help since they can just use their powers to help Black put everything in place." Green said sighing  
"Well, I wanted the Omega squad to spend some time with some other people their age to get used to the environment." I said watching the west side knowing that Gold would do something stupid any minute now  
Even though Gold has a short attention span and is really stupid, he really is smart and cunning when he wanted to be. Just a few seconds after thinking this, just as I predicted, I saw Gold throwing the blob of streamers all over the floor earning him a Crystal famous kick to the shins.  
"OH! WHY'D YA DO THAT SUPER SERIOUS GAL?" Gold asked lying on the floor clutching his leg  
"Because Mr. Genius, you just made our job even harder!" Crystal responded while Silver helped her pick up the streamers that were everywhere on the ground now on their side courtesy to Gold  
"Gold get your sorry butt off the ground and started helping us." Silver said to him  
"…..Fine." gold said defeated  
I giggled at this sight. Even though this seemed like an unusual combination for a team, they all contrasted together to make a perfect team.  
I turned my attention to the south end and saw that Yellow and Red were laughing and talking to each other happily.  
"That's good." I said turning my attention to the east side.  
Just as I expected, Black was using his powers to do the job while talking to White happily.  
"See, Black is such a gentleman, he is doing the job for White." I said to Green  
"Because he has the ability to do it with ease. Plus, you're pesky." Green said walking towards Red and Yellow  
"Hmph!" I said in response staying in my spot thinking about different things  
_What if the prophecy really is true? _I thought to myself  
_  
FLASHBACK…  
It was a few years ago when Blue hadn't met her friends from the organisation yet. She was still travelling around and helping people whenever she can. One day, she found a library and went inside to read some books and search some things up on the computer she had recently heard about during her travels.  
Once she was comfortably seated in one of the library study compartment rooms, she started searching up some things about Metrahuman powers. As she kept scrolling, she soon came upon this old website with different prophecies and legends. This website got her interested so she clicked on it and started to read.  
One prophecy had gotten her attention it went like_

_When all of the fragments meet  
the biggest piece will be complete  
This piece shall be the one  
with the ability to save everyone  
These smaller pieces are the foundation  
to the biggest piece's recreation  
And if the pieces don't meet  
then the absolute worst will beat  
But if in time, the pieces come together  
all the destinies will be combined for ever  
and light the will prevail.  
What was lost  
will be found by the one chosen  
The balance of the world  
is in the hands of those fragments  
This prophecy shall unfold  
a very long time from now  
We will come back once  
I deem the land worthy  
and once Alpha and Omega meet…_

_Blue was so interested in this prophecy; she printed it out and kept it wherever she went from then on since it gave her inspiration.  
She didn't know why, but she felt very connected to this specific prophecy._

END OF FLASHBACK…..

"_What could this all mean?"_ I thought  
"First a mission to find new recruits with potential from some mysterious voice and then another mission to go and gather info on the MDC form the same voice in my head. I feel like something big is gonna happen." I said to myself  
"What do you mean something bad is gonna happen?" Black and White asked coming sneaking from behind me  
"Hey! Don't do that guys!" I said to them jumping away while they both high fived and laughed  
"Okay, okay. But seriously Blue" White started  
"What do you actually mean something bad was gonna happen?" Black finished off  
"Well, I don't know actually!" I said skipping away with a smile leaving confused faces on them both  
_Phew. That was close. I don't want them to know or else they'll all get freaked. _ I thought  
"Okay guys! I think it's all done! Let's go back and find the others!" I said cheerily holding Green's hand and running out of the party room


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
****_**

**Misty's POV  
**We were walking with the Alpha squad, Hoenn squad and Sinnoh squad on our way to the games room while we were all hatting with each other.  
"So, what can you guys do?" Ash asked the Sinnoh and Hoenn squads  
"Well, I can control the ocean, Ruby can control the earth or ground or whatever you want to call it and Emerald can control the sky and weather." Sapphire summed up for the Hoenn squad  
"Wow! You guys have cool powers!" Ash said as Aden nodded  
"I don't get how Sissy boy here got the powers of the ground because he'd such as a sissy that he is scared of dirt on his clothes!" Sapphire said pointing to Ruby while snickering  
"Hey! I'm not a sissy!" Ruby said pushing Sapphire over gently  
"Yes you are!" Sapphire said pushing him back with the same amount of force  
"Hey! At least I'm not a barbarian like you!" Ruby said back  
"Why I outta-" Sapphire said  
"Hey! Quit it you love birds!" Emerald said interrupting Sapphire  
"Hey! We are not lovebirds!" Sapphire and Ruby both said jumping onto Emerald  
"Guys! Quit it!" Rolyn snapped  
Immediately they jumped off each other and stood up right.  
"Wow. That was impressive Rolyn." Pearl said laughing  
"Yeah. Guess they listen to you better now after that trick you did on them last year before you left with May." Diamond said laughing while Platinum was giggling  
"Yeah. I gotta agree with that one." May said laughing then calming down  
"What did Rolyn do last year?" I asked out of curiosity  
"When Sapphire, Emerald and Ruby were arguing last year, they didn't listen to a single thing Rolyn said and pretty soon, she got pissed off and started shotting electric balls at them and they all got zapped!" May said laughing  
"Hey! That wasn't fun okay! It was scary!" Sapphire said  
"Yeah! It ruined my clothes and hair!" Ruby said  
"Who cares about hair! It ruined my gadgets!" Emerald complained  
"Quit it guys or else you're gonna have another round of dodge the electric balls." Rolyn snapped  
The trio pulled away from each other immediately and walked further ahead and turned into a room with the rest of us following  
"By the way, Platinum here can control different dimensions, Pearl can control space and I can control time." Diamond said  
"Wow! All of you guys have such amazing powers!" I said  
"Hey! You guys comin' or not?" Sapphire asked poking her head out of the door she, Ruby and Emerald went through a few minutes ago  
"We're coming." May said laughing a bit walking a bit faster with the rest of us following closely behind  
Once everyone was inside, me, Ash, Drew, Aden, Scarlet, Jason and Dawn gaped in amazement while Rolyn, May, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Platinum, Diamond and Pearl were smirking and laughing at our faces. Pearl even pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of our faces!  
But I still can't believe it! They're games room was humongous! It had tons of games set up around the huge room.  
"You guys have such big rooms." Drew managed to mutter  
"But if course, we are the best soy team there is. So what is there that we want that we don't have?" Platinum said  
We were all too amazed to say anything so we all gaped in amazement  
"I swear, you guys have money to burn." Jason said  
"Hmph." Rolyn and Diamond both said shrugging and walking off in the same direction  
"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Emerald asked  
"Let's go play dance battle May!" Sapphire said pulling May away with Platinum following  
"Scarlet, what do you wanna do?" Dawn asked  
"Let's go and walk around. Wanna come Jason?" Scarlet said  
"Sure. Let's go." Jason responded walking away with Dawn and Scarlet  
"Hey! Hey! Diamond, Ruby and Ash, wanna come over there with me and race me?" Pearl asked them pointing to the racing car booths  
"Okay!" they all responded walking off  
"So, what do we wanna do?" I asked Drew and Aden  
"Let's just walk around and watch." Drew said  
"Okay." I said while Aden nodded in agreement  
While we were walking around, we stopped to watch Ash and the others race. And by then, Ruby was winning while Pearl was whining.  
We then walked off to watch Scarlet, Jason and Dawn. The three were standing in front of a crane full of cute water pokemon toys and Jason was trying to win a Piplup toy for Dawn. We stayed to watch and after 3 turns, Jason finally got it and Dawn looked so happy. Dawn gave him a hug and jumped around him cheering and he also won a Vaporeon for Scarlet. We walked away with the trio following us and we stopped to watch the dance battle May, Sapphire and Platinum were in. 

**Drew's POV**  
They were currently dancing to the song mash up of different pokemon theme songs. And May was winning with Sapphire and Platinum close behind by a few points.  
"Come on Sapph! Win this thing!" Ruby cheered  
"Hey! It's not easy to beat May at these kind of things!" Sapphire yelled back still staring at the screen  
"Go Platina!" Diamond and Pearl cheered  
Platinum smiled and nodded and put on a more concentrated face.  
"Go May!" Jason, Rolyn, Scarlet and Dawn cheered  
After a few minutes, the songs ended and so did the dance. We all turned our attention back to the scoreboard and at the top of the scoreboard, we saw May's name next to her points.  
"Yes! I won!" May said jumping up and down high fiving Platinum and Sapphire  
"Next time, I'm gonna win May! You betta watch out!" Sapphire said  
Wow. I couldn't believe May won even though she was blind. I stood there amazed by the results and I saw her smirk at me.  
"Didn't think a blind girl could win Grasshead?" May said still smirking  
"Nah, I was just surprised that you didn't fall over." I said back smirking  
"Hey! Why I outta-" May said getting ready to pounce on me  
"-May! Let's go play something else!" Sapphire said pulling her away from me towards another direction  
"Hey, you're lucky Sapphire was there to cover for you." Emerald said  
"Yeah. May would have given you some bad bruises and a horrible head ache." Ruby said laughing at Emerald as he grimaced  
"What do you guys mean?" I asked  
"Well, last time when Emerald wasn't listening to May while they were trying to decode a message with a bazillion codes, she got pissed off as he started calling her names and she started hitting him and gave a huge head ache which he didn't stop complaining about for three days straight." Ruby said as we both laughed  
"Hey! It wasn't funny. It really hurt." Emerald defended  
"Well that's what you get when you mess with May." Rolyn said appearing out of nowhere  
"Where are the others?" I asked looking around seeing that the others had all disappeared  
"Oh. They all went off somewhere together." Rolyn said  
"Let's go follow them." Emerald said  
"Which way did they go?" Ruby asked  
"That way." Rolyn answered poi ting in the direction May and Sapphire went  
"Well, let's go!" Emerald said running ahead 

**Crystal's POV  
**"Urgh! Gold, stop annoying me and start helping instead of chucking those streamers around!" Me and Silver said annoyed at Gold  
"Why are you guys so serious? Super serious gal and Mr I don't talk are no fun! Just have some fun for once!" Gold whined standing up  
"Thank you for standing up. Now, start helping me place the streamers on the tables." I said to him  
After a few minutes, we finished and we went to join up with the rest of the committee on the other end of the party room.  
"Hey guys! We're done!" Gold said once we reached the group  
"Well, let's go and look for the others and see what they're doing." Blue said grabbing a hold of Green's hand and dragging him out as the rest of us followed  
We walked around for a while and eventually, we found them all in the games room all separated into little groups. We first bumped into the boys who were Ash, Diamond and Pearl.  
"Hiya guys!" Pearl said  
"Sup Pearl!" Gold said running over to him  
"What'cha guys doing?" Blue asked  
"We were just about to go and look for the others and join up again." Diamond said  
"Are you guys looking for us?" Ash asked  
"As a matter of fact, we are. Why don't we go and look for the others together?" Black suggested  
"Okay! Let's go!" Ash, Gold, Diamond and Pear said running ahead  
"Guys! Slow down." We all yelled to them  
But it was no use, three seconds after we said that, we heard the four collide into someone  
"OWW! WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!" Sapphire said  
"OWW! WHO BUMPED INTO US?!" May said  
"Owww. That hurt." Yellow said  
"Ouch. That hurt my head." Platinum said  
They were all rubbing their foreheads and once Sapphire saw who did it she started pouncing on then and hitting them but luckily Yellow was there and she pulled them all away with the help of Platinum and May.  
By the time we reached them, the fight ceased down and they were laughing with each other once again. Lucky for them May and Sapphire didn't totally rage on them.  
"Well, let's go look for then together!" Gold said  
"Okay!" Sapphire said  
"This time, walk guys." May said  
"Let's all go! Come on!" Diamond and Pearl said motioning to the rest of us  
After a we ran into Ruby, Rolyn and Emerald we soon found Misty, Scarlet, Jason and Dawn as well.  
"Okay! Guys, it's almost time for the party so everyone go back to your rooms and get ready!" Blue said  
"DO we have to wear fancy clothes again?" Diamond asked  
"No. Just casual stuff. Make sure you change and take a shower! Bye!" Blue said before disappearing  
Me (Crystal), Sapphire, May, Rolyn, Yellow and Blue walked towards our rooms together since all of our rooms were in the east wing. Scarlet, Dawn, White, Platinum and Misty walked back together since they stayed in the south wing. Diamond, Pearl, Emerald, Gold and Black walked back to the north wing. Red, Green, Ruby, Drew, Ash and Aden walked back to the west wing.  
Once we all separated to our own rooms, I went into my bathroom to take a shower and change.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Green's POV  
**I separated from the guys and went into my own room. When I went in, I immediately went into the shower and once I finished, I changed into a new change of clothes. I changed into a green button up shirt and purple jeans. I also took the spare time to spike my hair up more.  
When I finished, I went out to wait in the planning room. Once I arrived, I noticed that everyone was there except May, Sapphire, Crystal, Blue and Yellow.  
All of the girls were wearing dresses in their respective colours and the guys were wearing button up shirts in their respective colours.  
"Where are Blue and the other girls?" I asked  
"I dunno. They're probably trying to get Sapphire out of her room again." Ruby said sighing  
"Why are they trying to get Sapphire out?" Ash asked  
"Because once she's in a dress, she won't move." Emerald answered giggling  
"She doesn't like dresses?" Jason asked  
"Yep. She hates em alright." Pearl said  
"If the girls managed to pull her out in their usual time span, they should be coming in in two minutes." Red said looking at his watch  
"I want to see what kind of dress Sapphire is wearing this time." Ruby said taking out camera  
"Yeah. I wander if she can hold onto her door any longer?" Gold said snickering  
After two minutes, just as Red predicted, the remaining girls came in pulling Sapphire behind them.  
"Hey! You decided to join the party Sapphire!" Emerald said as Ruby took photos  
"Hmph! This is the most irritating dress ever!" Sapphire said turning around  
"That's what you said last time senior Sapphire." Platinum said  
"Well this time, this dress is even worse!" Sapphire said as she pouted  
"Come on Sapphire, this is only for one night." May said trying to comfort her  
"….Okay." Sapphire said to May defeated  
"Now that that's settled, let's get to the party!" Blue said grabbing my arm and pulling me away with her in the direction of the party room  
Once everyone was in the party room, we welcomed the new comers officially. Me and Blue stood on the stage and handed them all their international IDs and badges.  
After that, we started to have a regular party with talking and dancing and all of that. 

**Aden's POV  
**The sun's bright rays penetrated my room and I woke up tiredly. I sat upright on my bed and stared at the wall opposite to my bed and started to re-order the events that happened yesterday.  
_Ok. So yesterday we came to team Alpha's HQ and met everyone. Then we spent the day touring around. And we got out own pokemon. And we had a [arty last night. _I thought to myself  
Aden sat there for a while longer and he remembered that at the party, Sapphire, Ash, Diamond and Gold had a food eating contest. Me, Drew, May, Ruby, Crystal and green all sweat dropped while the other cheered like crazy.  
In the end, Gold came last, Ash came third, Sapphire came second and Diamond came first. Diamond had won by three plates of food! The kid was a huge balloon that can absorb any amount of food!  
_Well, time to let my pokemon out for a morning walk._ I thought to myself.  
I walked out to the huge backyard garden and let Darkrai out for its morning fly. Once it saw me, it flew towards me and greeted me a good morning before flying up into the air.  
I sat there watching it for a while and after half an hour; I called Darkrai back and went back to my room. 

**Scarlet's POV  
**I woke up by the sound of chatter and the sound of feet walking in front of my bedroom door. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was 11:30am.  
"Urgh. Gotta go get ready and head downstairs." I groaned as I got up and walked over to the shower  
After twenty minutes, I was ready I went downstairs to the kitchen. When I walked in the kitchen, I was greeted by many hellos and good mornings and the smell of pancakes.  
"Just in time Scarlet! If you came any later, Ash here would have eaten yours!" May and Platinum said from the kitchen counter  
"Thanks guys." I said sitting in front of my plate next to Jason's and Dawn's  
After I was done eating, I got up and helped Dawn and Blue clean the dishes as May and Black went around collecting everyone's dishes using their power.  
Once everything was done, we all went to the backyard garden and released our pokemon for some playtime.  
I went off with Mew and we played together for a while next to a big tree. This tree reminded me of Drew's mansion's tree that is in the middle of the garden where me and the others usually meet.  
After our own playtime, I went back to the others with Mew and the pokemon all played with each other while us trainers sat together in a circle formation and talked about ourselves in turn.  
When it was my turn to talk, I said  
"Hi everyone. As you all know already, my name is Scarlet and my power is to shape shift into a tiger. And I love sports and reading."  
"Next person!" Blue said once I was finished  
_One hour later…..  
_After we talked to each other, we separated into small groups and talked to each other more until sun set.  
"Okay everyone! Let's go back inside and get some rest! Tomorrow me and Green have a surprise for all of you!" Blue said  
"I wonder what that surprise could be." Rolyn said sighing  
"What's wrong Rolyn? Aren't Blue's surprises nice?" Dawn asked worriedly  
"No, they're fun alright but a majority of them are either crazy expeditions to crazy places or just horrid surprises all day!" Rolyn said rubbing her head  
"Oh. What did she do last time?" Jason asked  
"Last time she made us all walk up Mt. Silver in the freezing cold and then battle each other at the top then walk back down and all the way home!" Rolyn said  
"Wow. That's intense." I said  
"Well, if it's gonna be something as crazy as that, we better get some proper sleep. And I suggest that you wear your spy gear on you tomorrow just in case. Bye." Rolyn said before she walked off with May and the others back to the east wing while me and the remaining girls walked back to the south wing. 

**Green's POV  
**"Urgh. Blue, do we really have to take them all the way to the Frontier brains tomorrow?" I asked annoyed  
"Yep! We're going and challenging them all and winning! We leave first thing tomorrow!" Blue sad enthusiastically  
"At least it's not climbing Mt Silver in harsh conditions again." I said rubbing my temple in frustration  
"Oh yeah! Can you tell the other to wear their spy gear tomorrow?" Blue asked  
"Sure. Bye." I said as I walked back to my room  
"Thanks Green!" Blue said hugging me from behind making me blush a bit  
Lucky she didn't see me blush since she was behind or else she would have been blabbering about it for week on end!  
"No worries Blue. Bye!" I said regaining my composure  
"Bye Greenie!" Blue said running back to her room  
"Pesky woman." I mumbled  
"I heard that!" Blue shouted from down the corridor  
It amazes me how well she can hear everything.


End file.
